The Alliance
by LadyDaisys
Summary: Picks up where "Welcome To New Mars" left off. Throttle and Carbine are now married. Vinnie has reconnected with Charley. Modo has started a new life with a special woman. For the time, Mars is free, but old enemies arrive with a proposal they can't refuse. Something that will change the course of the war forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to DinoDragonMaster. This FanFiction story master is the best! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story.**

An Old Friend Returns-Chapter 1

" Carbine looks really beautiful in her gown." Penella said, glancing at the happy bride dancing with her new husband.

"Throttle looks great, too." Charley remarked, watching Throttle twirled Carbine around.

"Hey, what am I, invisible?" Vinnie replied, annoyed.

"Don't tell you're jealous?" Charley smirked.

"Puhh! Don't be ridiculous. Throttle looks ok. 'Course not as good as Yours Truly." Vinnie grinned to himself. Then glancing at himself in mirror smiling his thousand watt smile. Teeth gleaming.

"Oh, brother! Is your ego out of control or what?" Charley groaned, rolling her eyes and walking away. Vinnie ran up to her till they were walking side by side.

Vinnie waggled his eyebrows at her. Charley shook her head and laughed.

"I see you haven't changed a bit since the day we meet." She said.

"I am what I am, sweetheart." He boasted.

"Vinnie is quite a character." Penella observed, watching them go.

"Don't tell me you got a thing for Vinnie?" Modo half-teased, hoping she didn't.

"You're kidding, right? I mean he's cute, but too high maintenance for me." She replied, then smiled putting her arms around Modo's neck, "Besides, I prefer the strong, silent type."

Relief flooded the gentle giant's face. While he loved Vinnie like a little brother, he wouldn't tolerate him with his girl.

"I don't ever want to lose you, Modo." She said.

''I'm not going anywhere." He smiled, warmly then kissing her. A long gentle kiss that took her breath away.

Life for the three couples was great. They knew as long as they had each other they could face anything. But they all knew they still had to fight to keep Mars free of any threats. So the morning and evening patrols of the vicinity were kept up.

...

"Going away again?"

Vinnie was in their quarters. He had just gotten dressed when he looked up to see Charley walking out of his bathroom, freshly showered and fully dressed.

"Morning, beautiful." He smiled, broadly, kissing her, "Carbine's called a meeting."

"That can't be good. Is it about what happened to Limburger?" She asked.

"We won't know till we get there." He held out his hand, smiling,"Shall we?"

She smiled back as she placed her hand in his. A faint flush appeared in her cheeks. Vinnie looked away as the same bright blush showed up in his face.

...

"We need to find any leaks within security." Carbine told them during a meeting that morning, "How was someone able to set foot on our base with an explosive? And without our knowing about it?"

"Or there may be a leak within the Resistance." Throttle replied, "I mean, how did they know we had Limburger here?"

"What are you trying to say, bro? We got a stoolie in the midst?' Vinnie asked.

"If so, how are we gonna sniff the mole out?" Modo asked.

"By being alert and on our guard. Fish Bait knew something the Fish Faces didn't want revealed." Throttle replied, "That's why they bumped him off."

"Blown to smithereens. A rotten way to go." Vinnie said.

"Wonder what The Big Cheese knew." Modo said.

"We need to find out what that something is." Charley said.

...

A helmeted Martian Mouse biker rode through Red Rim Pass. He carefully looked around. Then he stopped. He heard a rustling near the few bushes that were there. He took out his blaster. His hand was shaky.

''Come out slowly or I'll shoot!" He blurted out. A female Martian mouse stepped from behind one or the bushes.

"Trey, don't do this!" She said, walking over to him.

"Penella! What are you doing? Get out of here!"

"Stopping you from making a big mistake, little brother." She replied, "You must turn back now."

'It's too late. I can't go back. I can only go forward." He said, looking down.

"You'd forget me? Trey, you're the only family I have left! And what about our planet? Our parents died because of the Rot Fishes. Now, you want to make deals with them?"

"I know, sis. But I gotta do this. Some of the Plutarkians don't want to conquer Mars or any other planets. I've met them. They want peace. They want to end this war as much as we do."

"Since when?"

Penella and Trey stopped talking and looked to see Throttle followed by Vinnie and Modo walking up to them.

"Looks like your hunch was right, bro. We found our stool pidgeon feeding the Fish Faces info." Vinnie said to Throttle.

"No, you're wrong." Penella said, quickly, "He's no traitor. He's my brother."

"Your brother?" Modo said to Penella.

"I'm sorry, Modo. I should've told you. We were separated during the war. Then reunited on Mars."

"You're playing a dangerous game, son." Modo told him.

"Big guy's right. I've never seen a disloyal Plutarkian yet." Throttle said.

"Can say that again. I mean they do that gross Plutarkian greeting and like it! One time my bros and I were teleported to Plutark and we ran into one of those Reek Fishes and he tried to make me do it. There was this Reek Fish wiggling his nasty butt in front of me! I nearly puked all over! I wished I'd had some Clorox to scrub that out of my memory." Vinnie shuddered at the thought.

"Well, I told you to keep a stiff upper butt!" Throttle teased, laughing.

"Don't remind me." Vinnie muttered, looking annoyed while Modo snickered.

"You're wrong about the Plutarkians. A lot of them hate the greeting. They only go along with it to keep the High Chairman happy. He rules them with an iron fist! He made it a law that anyone who refuses to do it will be put in prison. They have to do it every time they greet each other." Trey explained, "They're really fed up with him."

"That's crazy." Penella said, shaking her head, "Why don't they overthrow him?"

"They're scared. They follow orders rather than give them."

"Did they ever tell you anything about their plans? Why Limburger was killed?" Throttle asked.

"All I know is they have a device capable of producing natural resources like water. Enough water to revive and restore Mars back to how it was before they invaded it.' Trey replied.

"No way! If they had something like that they wouldn't need to go around strip mining planets." Vinnie said.

"This could be a trick. Bait to lure us into a trap." Throttle said.

"Or they could be telling the truth. It'll be worth it if we can get this thing from them." Modo said, ''We'll be able to save Mars."

"I'm supposed to be meeting with some Plutarkian rebels here in a few minutes. And here they are!" Trey said.

Soon, a small strange Fish like vessel flew towards them. Everyone tensed up. Throttle activated his Nuke Knuckles. Vinnie lit up his flares. Modo aimed his bionic arm at the craft.

"You two get behind us." Modo told Penella and Trey. Penella stood next to her brother.

She looked as anxious as everyone else wondering if they were walking into a trap. She silently prayed they weren't.

The Plutarkian vessel landed a few feet from them. A side door opened and four lone figures stepped out. Their skin, that was green and scaly, matched the color of their eyes. They were very thin. Almost scrawny. They were dressed like the Freedom fighters. They began approaching the mice.

"Put your weapons down. We mean you no harm." The first one who appeared to be the leader said, arms lifted in the air, "I'm Finn."

''We'll keep them up if you don't mind." Throttle replied, distrustfully.

"Fair enough. I deeply regret what my people put Mars and every other planet in the universe through. We're not all like this. I can assure you." Finn replied.

'Wish we could believe that." Vinnie replied.

"Look, we're suffering just as you." Another Plutarkian said.

''Exactly, how are YOU suffering? You still have your planet. You destroyed ours! Our cities! Slaughtered our people like cattle! And now you have the nerve to come here like nothing's wrong?!" Vinnie screamed.

"Simmer down, Vin." Modo said, hand on his shoulder, then to Finn, "You understand why everyone here isn't happy to see you."

"You're angry. You have every reason to be." Finn replied, looking down.

"Ya think?" Vinnie replied, angrily.

"You weren't forced to flee your planet as we have." The other Plutarkian argued.

"But our people weren't killed or invaded." Said another Plutarkian, a female who spoke to the Plutarkian

"Gil! Zephrine! Let it be. Fighting amongst ourselves solves nothing." Finn told them.

"What do you mean you were forced to flee?" Trey asked.

"I was caught denouncing the High Chairman in public. He had been making us pay high taxes to fund his extravagant lifestyle. He lived rich while the majority of us lived in poverty. I was sick of it." Finn explained, angrily, "I also spoke against the Plutarkian greeting calling it stupid and below our intelligence. Guards surrounded me and I was put in prison. I was sentenced to death the next day. I would've died if not for my friends here." He said, smiling at his three friends who also smiled back at him, "They helped me escape. We came here a few days ago and met Trey here. We assured him we were harmless. We have been helping each other ever since."

"How? Sorry if I don't believe you, but why would you a Plutarkian help a Martian Mouse?" Penella asked.

"Because we hate this war and The High Chairman's plan to rule the universe as much as you do. I tried to suggest to Lord Camenbert other ways of finding resources without having to invade other planets and was laughed at." Zephrine replied, sadly, "He's too consumed with power."

"Too bad there isn't something that can create natural resources?" Throttle said, choosing his words carefully.

"Actually, there is. One of our top scientists created a device that can produce water and reproduce any species of plant life possible." The fourth Plutarkian said, "It's locked away in a lab on Plutarkian near the High Chairman's palace."

"We have to go there and get it." Trey said.

"That's why we came here to Mars. We need your help, Biker Mice." Finn explained.

Throttle and his friends thought hard about this. What if they were lying? Suppose there was no device? For all they knew this could be some ploy to get them off their guard so they could capture them and bring them to Plutark. They knew Plutarkians got promoted for that.

"I understand how distrustful you are of our motives, but I can assure you we mean no harm. I believe this belongs to one of your people?" Finn asked, taking out of his pocket a green hairband.

"That's belongs to Harley! She wore it the day she disappeared." Vinnie exclaimed, snatching it from him, 'Where'd you get it?"

"I'll show you." He said, walking away followed by the other three Plutarkians. The small aircraft flew away.

"Stay alert, everybody." Throttle said, getting on his bike. Modo and Vinnie followed suit. Penella got on with Modo. Trey rode with Vinnie.

They rode after it to a small cave and it landed near it. The Plutarkians emerged from the craft to the entrance of the cave. The mice rode up to it.

''Who's there?" asked a voice.

"It's us, my dear. We've come back and we brought friends." Finn replied.

A small figure emerged from the cave squinting at the morning sunlight.

"Harley?" Vinnie asked.

"Hi, Vinnie." She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Friend or Foe- chapter 2 

Time had changed the tiny beige colored mouse. She was now much older. No more than close to thirty. Her hair hung down loose. The mice noticed part of it covered half of her face. The only thing that remained were her eyes. Vinnie remembered them. Clear, baby blue eyes that used to gaze at him when they were together.

"Sweetheart, I can't tell you how glad I am to see you." Vinnie said, unable to contain his joy.

"I've missed you, too." Harley replied.

"Harley, we searched everywhere for you." Modo said, ''Searched for months. We had to pull Vinnie off the search after a while."

"Yeah, where have you been?" Throttle asked, incredulous.

"After Mace took me, I tried to escape. He pulled his blaster on me and we fought over it. It went off killing him and hurting me."She replied, "'Got shot in the face."

The smile she gave them quickly faded. What replaced it was a sullen, sad frown.

"I was hurt pretty badly. The left side of my face was burning. It felt like it was going to explode. It was horrible. I looked up to see a crowd of Nomad Rats standing over me. I was frightened. I had heard horror stories about the Rat people. The number of Martian Mice slaughtered under their hands. I thought they were going to kill me. I tried to get up to run away, but I was too weak. My eyes began closing and everything went black. When I came to, I was lying on a bed. Soft pillows were under my head and I was covered with a blanket. I noticed that the left side of my face was covered with a bandage. It shocked me that they were actually were capable of kindness. That they would show compassion to anyone. Let alone someone they considered their enemy. They accepted me as one of their own. I learned that like us the Plutarkians forced them to flee their cities and go underground. They were just like us. They wanted to save Mars. One day, the Fish Faces found us and we were invaded. We fought back and lost. I was forced to flee with the few followers I had with me."

The mice were shocked to see two Nomad Rats approach. One was carrying a group of fish on hooks and lines slinging across his back and over his shoulders. The other one had made a campfire. Four others came dropping wrapped bundles of twigs on the fire.

"Hi. Welcome." The one tending the campfire said.

"Me and these few wandered around searching for food and shelter for days. Then we met Finn here and his people."

"We had just come here from Plutark after my friends broke me out of prison. We ran into Harley and her people. Weapons were drawn on us. I was able to calm them down. We shared our water with them." Finn joined in.

"I thought at first they poisoned it so I made them drink it first." Harley laughed.

"She didn't trust us since we're Plutarkians, but we showed her were not like the others." Zephrine said.

"And we're not. There are others like us, but they're too afraid of the High Chairman to speak out." Gil said.

"They knew they'd face either prison, death, and the total humiliation of being looked down on by their fellow planetary country men. I'm Puffer by the way." The fourth Plutarkian said.

"But if we had that device you spoke of to produce water and other natural resources, we could save Mars." Harley said.

"If your people have such a thing, why are they going around strip-mining other planets?" Throttle asked.

"Actually, one of your own people invented it. It was stolen from him as ordered by Lord Camenbert. But the device is in the experimental stage and none of the scientists on our planet know how to use it." Finn replied, "It's called a Regenerator."

"This mouse got a name?" Modo asked.

"They call him Stoker."

"The Coach?" Vinnie looked on shocked. The Biker Mice hadn't seen Stoker lately. They knew the old leader had a secret lab hidden from the prying eyes of their enemies. Even Carbine didn't know where it was.

"We need to find Stoke. He may know where on Plutark they stashed this Regenerator." Throttle said, "Let's ride."

"We already know. It's in the vault of the treasury in the High Chairman's palace." Finn told them.

"That's great. We just need to get a ship, fly there and get it." Trey said.

"And if the Reek Fishes find out we're paying them a visit, they'll blow us to the cosmos." Throttle replied, "I think we ought to let Carbine know about all this."

...

Throttle!" Carbine almost put the breaks on a huge smile that formed on her face, "I'm so glad you guys are okay."

She said "guys" but she looked right at him.

They had just arrived back at Martian Command.

"Hey, beautiful." He grinned, taking her in his arms, " ''Can't get rid of me that easy."

"Hey, hotshot." Charley said to Vinnie who grinned.

"Sweetheart!" He said.

"Where'd you guys run off to?" Carbine asked.

"We found an old friend." Throttle said, as Harley stepped into view.

"Harley?" Carbine asked, incredulous.

"Hello, general." She replied.

"We also ran into-" Throttle began.

"Guys, look out! Plutarkians!" Charley cried out, pointing to the four allies behind the mice.

"Guards! Arrest them!" Carbine called out, as Martian Mouse Freedom fighters with guns began aiming guns at the heads of Finn and his people.

"Wait, General. It's okay. They on our side." Trey explained.

"They're Plutarkians, soldier! They destroyed our planet!" Carbine replied.

"My dear, I understand your anger. If you could..." Finn began.

"You don't know a d- thing about me!" She countered back, "And I'm not your dear!"

Finn looked down.

"Finn was trying to be friendly. You didn't have to be so nasty to him." Zephrine said, giving Carbine a dirty look. The four Plutarkians were then led away by guards to the prison house.

"Babe, calm down." Throttle told her.

"Why did you bring them here? Have you forgotten what they did to us? To our baby?" Carbine questioned Throttle.

The tan furred leader looked sad. He looked away. They were just getting over the loss of their baby. It hadn't been easy. But Throttle had the support of his two friends. Plus, he and Carbine finally were making things right between them.

But Carbine still took her miscarriage hard. She saw that baby as a way of connecting her to Throttle. A chance to start over. Carbine wanted a different life than what she had. She had pictured her and Throttle happily raising that baby. She saw herself warming baby bottles, play dates, birthday cakes, drying baby's tears if she scraped her knee. Now that chance was gone thanks to the Fish Faces.

"No...I haven't." He replied.

"Then why...?"

Carbine's eyes widened. Her jaw dropped. She abruptly backed away from Throttle and the other mice.

"Traitors!" She blurted out, pointing at the Biker Mice.

"Oh, you're not gonna start that again, are you? Kill first, ask questions later?" Vinnie groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, last time that happened you tried to throw us into a pit with large spikes sticking out of it." Modo said.

"Carbine, the Biker Mice are our friends." Charley said, "They're not traitors."

"Then why bring the Reek Fishes here?" She asked, "What am I supposed to think?"

"Carbine, I never forgot about our child. She's in my thoughts everyday. I want this war to end just like you do. They were brought here because the Plutarkians have something we need to save Mars." Throttle said.

"I have little interest in what they have to say." Carbine said.

"Even if it could save Mars?" He asked.

"Carbine, the mice are innocent. I'm the one who was helping the Plutarkian rebels." Trey said.

"Trey what are you doing?" Modo asked.

"Keeping you from being punished." He replied, then to Carbine, "I'm the one responsible for them being here. Throttle, Vinnie, and Modo had nothing to do with it. If you want to blame anybody, blame me."

"You're a Martian Mouse! Carbine exclaimed, "How can you sell us out to Plutark?"

"I haven't sold us out to anyone. These Plutarkians are my friends. They don't want to invade us. They want peace between our two planets."

"You expect me to believe that?" Carbine asked.

"It's the truth!"

"Well, we're going to find out. In the meantime, I'll have to arrest you."

"Leave him out of this. He hasn't done anything wrong." Penella said.

"Oh, really? Helping and befriending our enemies is treason. Guards." Carbine said.

Two Martian Mouse guards grabbed Trey putting his arms behind him.

"No, please! Don't take him away." Penella pleaded.

"Why? Because he's your brother?" Carbine questioned.

The blood drained out of Penella's face over this shocking revelation. She looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Don't look so surprised. I have eyes and ears all over this facility." Carbine explained, "Not too much gets past me."

"You're making a big mistake. Trey is innocent." Penella said.

"Begging your pardon, Miss General Ma'am, but Trey's just a kid. Is it right to just put him in prison?" Modo asked her, stepping up and standing by Penella's side.

"You stay out of this!" Carbine snapped.

"Leave him alone!" Penella snapped back.

Both women glared at each other. For a second, it looked like a fight was going to commence.

"Break it up, you two. This is getting us no where." Throttle said, getting between the two women.

Both women calmed down.

"Fine. I'm holding the boy for questioning. When I get the answers I'm looking for, he'll be released." Carbine said.

"Then you won't mind my accompanying you while you interrogate my brother?" Penella asked.

"You're an officer. Of course not." She replied.

"I'm coming, too." Modo said.

Carbine began walking towards Martian Command followed by Penella and Modo.

After thorough questioning which lasted for two hours, Trey was released.

"Thank you, Modo for sticking by me." Penella said, glancing up at the gray furred giant with gratitude.

"Yeah, thanks, Modo." Trey said.

"Trey!"

The mouse broke into a grin on seeing Primer wave to him.

"I promised Primer I'd teach her to ride a bike. See ya around." He told Modo and Penella. Modo saw Primer get on Trey's bike. The later sat in front and rode off.

"They grow up so fast." Modo said, glancing at the two young mice.

"Yeah. So, can you forgive me?" Penella asked Modo.

"For what, darling?"

"Not telling you about Trey in the beginning."

He took her hands into his own.

"Penella, we have to have total honesty and trust if our relationship is ever gonna work out." He said, "I forgave you before."

"I promise. No more secrets." She replied, putting her arms around his waist and gazing into his single eye.

"I love you." He said, taking her in his arms.

"I love you, Modo."

They kissed eagerly.

...

"Still can't get over it. Friendly Plutarkians." Charley said.

Vinnie and Charley were racing their bikes across Red Rim Pass when they stopped to have lunch. Charley brought a basket of hot dogs and root beers.

"I know. Hard to believe. We gotta find to the coach." Vinnie replied.

"You really think they're telling the truth? That Stoker did build something that can actually produce water?"

"Only way to find out would be to go to Plutark."

...

"Are you serious? That's what my uncle's been working on?" Carbine asked Throttle.

"That what Finn and his people told me. The Regenerator can reproduce any natural resource including water."

"We'd have enough water to not only replenish the Garden of Hope, but all of Mars." She thought, out loud, "But to send any of us to Plutark is suicide."

"Not to worry, this mouse has got a plan to get the Regenerator out from under Lord Stinko's nose!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to DinoDragonMaster for assisting me with this chapter. Check out DinoDragonMaster's the Italian Ultimatum. Great story!**

A Planned Rescue- chapter 3

"Forget it. You're not going to Plutark." She said.

"I'm afraid we don't have a choice in the matter, niece."

Stoker stood in the doorway.

"Coach. A lot of people are looking for you." Throttle began, as the old leader walked passed him and into Carbine's office.

"I know. '''Saw 'em on my way over here. So now we got Plutarkians defecting to our side? What's Mars coming to?" He said.

"This isn't a joke, uncle. They claim you built a device that can create any natural resource including water. Is that true?" Carbine asked.

"It is. But the Fish Faces stole it from me last night while I was out testing it." He explained.

"Then we have to get it back somehow." She said.

"And the only way to do it is going to Plutark." Throttle told her.

"No, Throttle. I won't let you risk your life for Mars. Besides..." She began, her face softened, as her hand cupped his cheek, "You promised you wouldn't leave me again."

"As touching as all this is we still have a planet to save. We need to get the Regenerator away from those Reek Fishes."Stoker said.

"He's right. Babe, Mars needs to be restored back the way it was before the Fish Faces came and turned it into a desert. This Regenerator is the answer we've been looking for."Throttle told Carbine.

"Must you always play the hero? You don't have to always act like you have to save the day!" She retorted, dropping her hand and glancing at him frustrated.

"You never had a problem with it before! My bros and I risked our tails time and time again for this planet and Earth. We're the ones who stopped Limburger from dropping a glacier on you and the other Freedom Fighters. When you needed help getting the Pink Seed plant back to Mars, who did you contact? Us."

"That was different then."

"How?"

"I'm your wife now. You're my husband. I don't want you to go." She simply said.

"Carbine, you gotta let him do this. He and the guys will be okay. I'll watch out for them." Stoker told her.

The dark haired female looked at the two mice and sighed. She knew Throttle was right. Mars needed water. It hadn't rained in years. The planet was slowly dying. They had to take any chance they could of bringing life back to Mars.

"Okay, what's this great plan of yours?" Carbine asked Throttle. The latter gave her a slow smile.

...

"Awooooo! Am I the fastest motor jammer this side of the asteroid belt?" Vinnie crowed, as he rode his red Sports bike up large dirt mountains and flew his bike through deep holes in rocks of the stone pillars.

"Yeah and modest, too!" Charley called out, racing her bike along side him. Suddenly, they looked to see a biker ride towards them. The motorcyclist rode the bike into air it backflipped into mid-air and then stopped and landed a few feet away from them.

"Not bad." Vinnie said, awestruck as the biker rode up to them, "You got skills."

The biker removed their helmet to reveal the face of Harley. She shook her head back and forth till her hair hung down.

"Sweetheart, I didn't know you could ride like that." Vinnie said, impressed.

"Living with the Nomad Rats, you pick up a lot of things." She replied, grinning.

To Charley, there was more to that grin. She was overly friendly. Touching Vinnie's shoulder and arm in an intimate way. Charley cleared her throat in an attempt to nip it in the bud.

"Oh, Harley, this is Charley Davidson." Vinnie said, turning to Charley to introduce them, "Charley, this is-"

"I know who she is." Charley replied, glancing at her in a not so friendly way.

"The Biker Mice 's little friend from Earth, I presume." Harley said, giving her a small nod.

"I got something I gotta repair on my truck. See ya later, Vinnie." Charley said to Vinnie, putting on her helmet and riding off.

"Sweetheart..." Vinnie cried out as Charley rode off in a huff.

"Let her go, cutie." Harley said, gently placing her hand on his shoulder, "She'll be okay."

"Maybe I should talk to her."

"And leave me out here all by my lonesome self?" She asked, in a purring voice. Her eyes took on a seductive look. He gazed at her as she pouted and flickered her eye lids at him.

"I missed you. Don't you miss me at all?" She asked, sitting on a large boulder and motioning him to sit by her.

"I do." He said, sitting by her, unconsciously thinking that maybe he's making a big mistake.

...

As Charley was riding through, she fought back tears and a deep sadness. She finally had the courage to step out of the friend zone. Just when it looked like her and Vinnie were finally hitting it off, his ex-girlfriend has to show up and step back into the picture. She didn't know Harley personally, but she still didn't like the way she flirted with him right in front of her face like she wasn't even there. She felt the woman was nothing but trouble and it wasn't because she was all in Vinnie's face. Charley had a suspicious feeling she was up to something. She just didn't know what.

Charley was going through Red Rim Pass unaware someone was watching her. Two Sand Raiders were hiding behind huge rocks. One was old and scrawny. The other was younger but not as thin as the other one.

"Well, well. Looks like a Martian Mouse Freedom Fighter decided to show up around here." One of them said.

"I don't see no mouse tail. He don't look like a Freedom Fighter." The other one said.

"Still. He'd make us a pretty penny once we sell him to the Fish Faces." The younger one replied, grinning,taking out a thin knife.

He threw it at the approaching motorcycle. It punctured Charley's back tire. The girl lost control of the bike and it threw her off. She struggled to get up. She looked over at her bike. It was laying on the ground. She saw the knife sticking out of one of her tires. Her face paled and her blood ran cold. Someone had ambushed her. She didn't have long to wait to find out who it was when she saw the older Sand Raider approach.

"Looks like you had you a little accident, pal." The older Sand Raider said.

She took out the blaster Vinnie had given her to use.

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot!" She threatened, aiming the blaster at the Sand Raider.

The younger one had come up behind her and pulled her arms behind her back. He was so strong she ended up dropping the blaster. It went off striking her bike. It was trashed. Charley's heart sank. She couldn't even call for help.

With one hand, the younger Sand Raider removed her helmet. They saw at once she was a woman. They grinned broadly.

"This just got a whole lot interesting." The younger Sand Raider said.

...

"I never forgot about you, Vinnie. All those weeks and months, laying up recovering from my injuries, you were always in my thoughts. Tragedy took us away from each other but now...fate has given us another chance." She said, clinging to him and squeezing his hand.

Vinnie stared into her eyes. Just as blue and shimmering as he remembered. Her face was up turned towards his. She was still infinitely beautiful. Just as desirable. He was about to kiss her waiting lips when Charley's image popped into his mind. Charley. His beautiful and kind Charley. He caught himself.

"Sorry, Sweetheart, but it's too late. I'm already with someone else." He told her.

"You can't be serious." Harley replied.

"I'm very serious." He said.

"But she's-not a Martian Mouse! She's a human."

"Charley makes me happy. What she is and what I am shouldn't matter as long as we love each other." He replied, angry at Harley for judging his relationship with Charley.

"I'm sorry, Vinnie. I didn't mean it that way." She replied, "I sometimes miss what we had. What Mace took from us."

"Harley, I never forgot what we once meant to each other. You'll always have a special place in my heart, but Charley's part of my life now."

"I understand." She said, quietly.

"I gotta go find her."

"Wait! I'll come with you."

The two bikers rode off.

...

"Let go of me, you overgrown grizzly!" Charley screamed, struggling to get out of the iron chains fastened around her wrists.

"Fiesty little thing! I like that in a woman!" The younger Sand Raider said, then training his eyes on her behind, "I like something else!"

He tried to pinch her butt but she back kicked him hard in his groan. He doubled over in pain.

"Try to do it again and I'll knock the s- out of you!" Charley screamed.

The older Sand Raider was rolling over with laughter.

"B-, I ought to kill you!" He slapped her across the face. Charley felt and tasted blood on her lip. He was about to hit her again when the older Sand Raider stopped him.

"Quit it! We ain't gonna make no money off her if you beat her." He said.

The younger Sand Raider glared and backed off.

"Besides, she's wearing a Freedom Fighter vest. The only ones who wear them are the Martian Mice Freedom Fighters. She's gotta be that human friend of the Biker Mice I heard about." The older Sand Raider said.

"Then they ought to pay plenty of money if they want her back in one piece." He grinned.

"Don't count your chickens before they're hatched. The Biker Mice will find me and they're gonna whip your furry hides good." Charley said.

"Oh, for your sake, I hope they do, my dear."

"Carbunkle!"

The deranged doc had just entered the small tent of the two Sand Raiders. He wore a torn lab coat. His hair was more disheveled than usual and his boots were worn.

"I have those bothersome moles to thank for ruining my life! Because of them, no one will hire me! The Plutarkians know Limburger was my boss. They want nothing to do with me."

"My heart bleeds for you." Charley replied, sarcastically.

"Yuk it up all you want, but now I have the perfect bait to lure them into my trap!"

...

"Sweetheart, it's Vinnie. You there? Over?" Vinnie called on the vidcom. No answer. No picture came up.

"That's odd. Why isn't Charley answering?" He wondered.

"Didn't she say something about repairs? Maybe she shut her vidcom off." Harley replied.

"No way. It's not like her to not to answer the vidcom." Vinnie replied, "I'll try Martian Command."

"Martian Command. Lt. Penella speaking." The red-head's face appeared on the screen, "Oh, hi, Vinnie."

"Hey, has Charley come back? I'd like to speak to her." Vinnie said.

"No, she hasn't been here." Penella replied, "Should I give her a message when she shows up?"

"Just tell her I'm looking for her. Vinnie out." He shut off his vidcom.

"Don't sweat it, Vin. She's bound to turn up." Harley told him.

"Something's wrong." Vinnie said,

"Baby, use your transceiver to locate Charley's bike." He told his bike. The bike beeped yes. It scanned the area.

Within minutes, it picked up the signal from the bike. It rode to a clearing at Red Rim Pass. Harley followed. There off to the side in a jumbled heap was the bike Charley rode on.

"Who? What happened? Harley asked.

His heart sank. He looked around. Where was Charley? Then he saw foot prints on the ground: Charley's and someone else's. A struggle took place. He took a good look. Then he saw a cheap hoop earring. He picked it up and examined it.

"What is it?" Harley asked, as he held out the earring to her.

"Sand Raiders." He said. And from the looks of it only two.

"Those two bastards just messed with the wrong mouse!" He said.

...

"And you're sure you can take us to the Regenerator?" Throttle asked.

"Of course." Finn told him.

Throttle, Carbine, and Stoker went down to the prison to question the four Plutarkian rebels.

"Your story checks out. We're gonna let you out. Don't try to escape or we shoot." Carbine told them.

"You have our word. We won't escape." Finn said.

Throttle opened their cell while Carbine held a blaster on them. Zephrine stepped in front of Finn to protect him.

"It's alright. They won't harm me." Finn reassured her. She let him step out to talk to the Martian Mice.

"Their general has already railed on you." Zephrine replied, angrily.

"We're in a war with your people! What do you expect? That we were going to welcome you with open arms?" Carbine fumed.

"We didn't destroy your planet! Those orders came from the High Chairman of Plutark." Zephrine replied, "Finn tried to stop him but he threatened to harm him."

"He was the only one brave enough to stand up to the High Chairman in public."

"Yes, he spoke out against the Plutarkian greeting."Gil said, "A federal offense on our planet."

"I'm sorry, but it's still hard for me to believe that there are good Plutarkians." Carbine explained.

"I understand. But not all of us are bad. The majority of my people don't want to go around strip-mining planets but they have no choice. The High Chairman reigns supreme." Finn explained.

"That's why we escaped and came here."Zephrine said, "We wanted a new life."

"And where does the Regenerator fit in there?" Stoker asked.

"It can create any natural resource you choose. If we can get it away from Lord Camenbert, we can use it to save your Mars." Finn said.

"And why would you help us?" Carbine questioned.

"Because we want to get out completely from under the High Council's thumb." She replied, "You saw what he did to Limburger."

"How do you know about Limburger?" Throttle asked.

"It was broadcast on Plutark before we came here. Limburger was declared a failure and a traitor to Plutark so the High Council voted for him to be executed. The High Chairman himself signed his death warrant."

"Loyalty doesn't exactly rank high among your people." Throttle said, whistling.

"Tell me about it." Finn replied, shaking his head and looking sad.

"How do you know all this?" Carbine asked.

"I was the High Chairman's Secretary of Defense. I foresaw every document in his office." She explained, "Finn and Gil here were members of his defense force."

"Can you get us close to Plutark under the High Chairman's radar?" Throttle asked

"We can try. The planet is protected by a powerful forcefield." Finn told them, "It's impenetrable."

"We're gonna need disguises." Throttle said, then to Stoker, " 'Think you can help us out, Coach?"

"Sure can." He replied.

"Guys!" Penella said, running down towards the three mice.

Everyone let her through.

"Vinnie called. He asked me if I'd seen Charley. I told him I hadn't." She said.

"Do you have the coordinates of where he was headed?" Throttle asked.

"Right here." She said, handing her a read-out from the computer.

Carbine and Throttle both read it. Both of them paled.

"He went through Red Rim Pass!" Throttle said.

"Oh, mama! That place is super dangerous even for Vinnie. Filled with cut throats and thieves." Modo said.

"I know every kind of lowlife hangs out there." Throttle said.

Both mice got on their bikes.

"Wait!" Finn held up his hand.

"I want to help." Finn said.

"We all do." Zephrine said.

"No funny business." Carbine said, aiming her blaster at them.

"There is none, I assure you." Zephrine held up her hands, "Gil, you and Puffer remain here till we get back."

Gil motioned Puffer to get back in their cell. Stoker locked them back up.

"Trey told us that Sand Raiders reside in this Red Rim Pass." Finn explained, "I've heard stories of from my people about them. They're slave traders."

"Hop on." Throttle told Finn helping him on his bike. Modo helped Zephrine onto his bike. Carbine kissed Throttle passionately. The tan-furred mouse blushed.

"Come back to me safe, Mighty Mouse." She said, gently.

Penella hugged Modo then kissed him on the lips.

"Please be careful." She told him.

"Let's kick it, Modo. Our bro gonna need some muscle." Throttle said.

The two mice got on their bikes and rode off.


	4. Chapter 4

The Best Laid Plans-Chapter 4

Vinnie pressed a button on his helmet. It activated an infra-red scanner on his visor.

"Ha! Knew it." He exclaimed, stopping to examine something on the ground.

"What is it!" Harley asked.

"Footprints! Charley's and those rotten slavers! And what's this?" He snatched, a blue piece of denim cloth near a small rock.

"A piece of Charley's shirt." He said, "They went this way.

The two bikers made it the tent of the Sand Raiders. Vinnie and Harley hid out of sight. Vinnie saw Charley tied to one of the large boulder with a thick rope. Her mouth was tied with a gag. But even with that, the white furred mouse could plainly see her top lip had dried blood on it. He knew she had been struck.

"That rotten Sand Raider's gonna pay. Big time!" He told himself.

The younger Sand Raider emerged from the tent. He hung over Charley.

"For your sake, those Martian Mice friends of yours better get here otherwise I'd hate to see a hot chick like you go to waste!" He murmured, ogling her body.

Suddenly, a laser blast shot in front of him making him jump back.

"Get away from her!" Vinnie cried out, aiming his blaster at the Sand Raider, "And keep away!"

He didn't notice the older Sand Raider sneaking up on him from behind with a knife but Harley saw him. Quick as a flash, she karate-kicked the knife out of his hand and punched him in the jaw knocking him to the ground.

"Sweetheart, that was amazing. Where'd you learn that?" Vinnie asked, excitedly.

"My secret. I'll free Charley." Harley replied, with a smile.

She then ran behind Charley untying her.

"Not so fast, moppet mouse!" The younger Sand Raider said attempting to strike her.

"Need a light?" Vinnie fired one of his flares knocking the guy into the air and into a boulder.

"Hold on. I'll have you free soon." She said.

Charley's eyes flooded with relief at first at seeing Vinnie then widened. She quickly removed her gag with her freed hands.

"Get out of here! Carbunkle's set a trap!" She cried out.

Before the they could do anything, they were knocked to the ground.

"Welcome to your demise, miserable rodents!" Carbunkle said.

The deranged doc was dressed in a powerful cybernetic metal suit. He wore a crystal clear helmet. Jet propelled boosters protruded from the back. He now had laser cannons and proton blasters aimed at the three figures.

"Oh, man. This is a total bummer!" Vinnie groaned.

"Bye-bye!" Carbunkle grinned, maliciously.

Within minutes, a laser blast shot the chest of the cyber suit. It fell along with Carbunkle to the ground. Vinnie, Charley, and Harley looked to see Modo standing a few feet from Carbunkle aiming a smoking laser cannon attached to his cybernetic arm.

"Didn't your mama ever teach you not to play with dangerous weapons?" He chuckled.

The younger Sand Raider woke up and picked up a knife attempting to hurl it at Modo when Throttle kicked it out of his hand.

'Uh-uh-uh. Not happening, Dog Breath." He said.

The Sand Raider unbeknownst to Throttle had grabbed some dirt attempting to throw it into his eyes. He felt a foot stomp his hand. Finn had stepped on it.

"Not very sporting, are you?" He asked him.

"Much obliged." Throttle said, grinning at Finn.

"Anytime." Finn grinned back.

...

"You sure about this?" Vinnie asked.

"Positive." Stoker said.

At Martian Command, the Biker Mice and their friends met in the control room.

Stoker had just put an odd looking collar around Vinnie's neck.

"C'mon, Vin. Press the button. " Stoker told him.

Vinnie pressed a red button on the side of the collar and transformed into a young, Plutarkian officer.

"Did it work?" He asked.

"See for yourself." Stoker replied, directing him to a large mirror.

'Ugh! This isn't permanent, I hope."

"I don't know. I always thought the way you guzzle down root beers says you drink like a fish." Charley teased.

"Harde har har." Vinnie replied, rolling his eyes.

"It lasts no more than two hours. Then you revert back to normal. My holograph collars can make you look like anyone." Stoker explained, "Just hit the red button to activate it."

Throttle put on a collar and so did Modo. The two mice hit the red button on the collars transforming them into Plutarkian soldiers.

"More than enough time to go to Plutark, snag the Regenerator, and get back to Mars." Throttle said.

"We're gonna need someone to hack into their computers and turn off their forcefield." Carbine said.

"I can do that. I know the computer systems password."Zephrine said.

"You know we can't just fly there unannounced. We have to have a reason for being there." Modo said.

"We do. The capture of Plutark's Most Wanted." Throttle said, laying a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Now, wait a minute. You can't take him back to Plutark. The High Chairman will kill him!" Zephrine cried out.

"She's right. He's been declared an enemy of our planet as we have. We can't go back. None of us can." Gil told them.

"But if our people saw the Regenerator in action, they'd rebel against the High Council." Puffer said, "If we can convince the Higher Ups that Finn had agreed to surrender, they'll let down their guard and we can steal the Regenerator from under their gills."

"But I'm not going to surrender." Finn said.

"Not for real."

"He's right. It's the only opening we've got." Throttle said.

...

Harley had slipped away and went outside Martian Command. She hopped on her bike and took off.

Charley just happened to look out the window.

"I wonder where she's going?" Charley wondered, "Only one way to find out."

Charley got away from the group and went outside. She got on her bike and took off.

...

Harley rode to Olympus Mounds. It was a trio of extinct volcanoes that existed for hundreds of years.

Harley got off her bike and pulled off her helmet. She whistled an owl-like sound. She did it twice. Someone whistled back. This person then stepped out of the shadows. He was a black Martian Rat. His fur was jet black and shimmering in the Martian moonlight.

"What do you have to report?" He asked Harley.

"The Regenerator is on Plutark. The Martian Mice are planning to get it and bring it back to Mars." She replied.

"Then once they have it, we can take it from them." He replied.

Charley had rode a good distance from Harley. The young mechanic had taken care to follow her without being seen. She now crept behind a rock and saw Harley talking with the Martian Rat.

"I don't like it, Shadow." Harley was saying. She was walking away from the tall Rat with her back to him. He walked behind her. Charley saw him place his hands on her shoulders.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you, my dear?" He asked, gently.

"I feel like I'm betraying them." She replied.

"As to "them," you really mean your ex-boyfriend." He said.

"Vinnie? He was...special to me." She looked away.

A deep aching resurfaced in her heart. Harley had loved Vinnie. She thought he felt the same way. She knew he had a reputation for being a lady killer. He shamelessly flirted with any cute girl he saw that had a pulse. She knew about countless girlfriends the young mouse had in the past. But it didn't matter to her. I mean the guy was seriously cute and incredibly sexy! What girl wouldn't find him appealing?

"He never cared about you. The rotten cad! He abandoned you just like the rest." Shadow spat out. He didn't like Vinnie at all. He felt like he was nothing but a worthless scoundrel that used women for his own pleasure.

Tears formed in Harley's eyes. The Rat stopped fussing when he saw how upset she was. He took her in his arms and turned her around till she was facing him.

"I'm sorry, Harley. I never should have said that."

His red eyes gazed on the beige mouse tenderly.

"I just want you to be happy." He said.

"He loves her." Charley thought, observing the way Shadow watched Harley with longing.

"Shadow, I never forgot your kindness to a poor mouse like me. If not for you and your brothers, I might have died that day Mace left me for dead." She told him.

"If our people had the Regenerator in our possession, this world would bow to us, including the Martian Mice."

"I know. The Nomad Rats are my people now. And I will do whatever I can to insure our survival." She said.


	5. Chapter 5

Lies, Deception, and Love - chapter 5

"You don't still have feelings for him, do you?" Shadow asked.

"I would never betray my own people!" Harley said.

"That isn't what I asked and you know it."

"I'll always care for him. He was my first love, but he told me he's with someone else. He's moved on."

Harley noticed Shadow's face looked more relaxed.

"As I have." She said, putting her arms around Shadow's neck. The latter took her in his arms as they kissed.

"Okay, but I still don't trust him." He said, " I don't like him."

"Jealous, are we? " Harley teased.

"He's an playboy and an egotist. Not somebody you could take seriously." He frowned.

"Oh, he's not that bad." She giggled, ""I'd better get back before I'm missed."

"She got out of his embrace.

"You remember this rendezvous point where we transport the Regenerator?" She asked.

"We'll be there. Already downloaded the coordinates to this place. Our people will be here. Just say the word once you've got the Regenerator."

"I gotta warn the guys!" Charley thought.

Before she had a chance to take one step, her hand accidently hit a small boulder next to the one she hid behind. Small pebbles loosened and moved startling the large rat and the small beige mouse. Their ears picked up the sounds.

"Someone's here! Watching us!" Shadow said to Harley who looked around.

Charley's face became pale and she froze.

"Let's get out of here!" Harley called out loudly.

"Great idea!" He quietly motioned Harley to go left while he went right.

Charley let out a big sigh when she saw they had left when suddenly she felt something wrap around her waist and lift her high in the air. She looked into the dark to see a pair of red eyes staring back at her.

"V-Vinnie? Is that you?" She ventured to ask.

Her blood ran cold at the almost sinister look in the eyes.

"You wish."

Then the person came out of the shadows to reveal it was Shadow.

"Hello. Charley, is it?" Harley smirked, appearing next to Shadow, "You shouldn't be so nosy."

"You really think we'd leave just like that? Get wise, lady." Shadow said.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted." Charley said to Harley.

"Sorry, Charley, but we're in a war. Only the strong survive." Harley explained.

"So what do you wanna do with this little snoop? Kill her?" Shadow asked.

"No. There's a change in plan except we have the incentive we need to get the Regenerator." Harley explained.

"Once that's done, I slice and dice the white mouse with the loud mouth?" Shadow said, brandishing a big knife.

"I won't let either of you hurt Vinnie!" Charley cried out.

Shadow laughed.

"What are you gonna do about it? You ain't going anywhere, girl." He said.

"Oh, yeah?" She questioned, grabbing a small boulder and swinging with her body sideways kicking the rat in his muzzle. He loosened his grip dropping her.

"You little b-!" He screamed, holding his nose.

Charley tried to run when suddenly she was engulfed in a huge net.

"I thought you'd try something like this. And don't worry, we have no intentions of hurting Vinnie or the others, do we, Shadow?" Harley glanced, at the large rat who hesitated in his answer.

"Shadow? You promised. No killing." She said.

"Whatever you say, boss lady." He murmured.

"Boss Lady? So that story about the Plutarkians invading the Nomad Rats was false." Charley said.

"We had to find a way to gain the trust of the Freedom Fighters and find out who had the Regenerator." Harley explained, "Once the Mice get it, I'll ransom you back to them for it."

"You'll never get away with this!" Charley said, "The guys will find me."

" Oh, they'll give it to us for your safe return."Harley smirked.

She then got on her bike.

"Keep her here till we get the Regenerator. But don't hurt her." She told Shadow.

Harley rode off.

"Lucky for you, we need the Regenerator. Otherwise, I'd pay you back for kicking me." He told Charley.

...

"Primer is making great progress." Penella told Modo,watching the happy young lady mouse joking around outside her office with her brother and Trey. Modo looked a little concerned at thetway she gazed at Trey.

"Suppose so." He replied.

"You okay, sweetie?" She asked him.

"I still remember her as that little girl that used to play in the mud with her brother." He sighed, "Time sure changes. Now she's a young lady."

"She still loves her family. The Sand Raiders haven't taken that away." Penella replied.

"Yeah. 'Wanna have lunch with me? Just made some dogs." He asked.

"Sure."

...

"I heard about these from Carbine. Earth hot dogs." She said, eying the thin oval-shaped reddish brown meat inside the larger golden brown bun Modo handed her.

They were sitting under a huge tree at Olympus Mounds.

"It smells wonderful." She said.

"They even taste better especially with ketchup and mustard." Modo said, taking out two plastic bottles of the said condiments and pouring some on her hot dog.

She took a bite and smiled.

"Umm. I see why you guys like them so much."

"That's one of the things I missed about Earth. The fishing was the second."

"I have heard they have blue oceans and rivers. I wish I could see them." Penella breathed.

"Once we get the Regenerator, Mars will have their own rivers and oceans." Modo told her.

"It's finally happening, isn't is, Modo? Mars is finally going to be saved." Penella said.

"When we get to Plutark and get the Regenerator, we'll bring life back to this planet."

Penella moved closer to Modo.

"My love, promise me one thing." She said.

"What, darling?"

"That you'll come back to me safe and sound." Her hand cupped his cheek.

He had his arm around her waist. His metal one. His gloved one caressed her cheek.

"That's one promise I intend to keep." He smiled, kissing her lips.

She kissed him back, urgently. She pressed her lips against his. Her hands on his chest. Within minutes, they were in a liplock. They began kissing each other passionately. She was on top of him her hands rubbing his back and shoulders. His body responded to her touch. An erotic growl escaped his mouth as he was now on top of her. His body pressed against hers. His hands touching every inch of her as she cried out moans of delight. Two souls enfused as one.

...

"Charley? Sweetheart? Hey, you guys seen Charley?" Vinnie asked.

"No. Someone saw her ride off on her bike." Stoker replied.

"Come to think of it. Harley's gone, too." Throttle said, "'Wonder where she went?"

"And Modo. Now is not the time for people to take off for parts unknown. We have a mission." Carbine fumed.

"Not to worry, babe. Modo told me he was going to Olympus Mounds with Penella. Wanted to spend some time with her."

"Yeah?" Vinnie grinned, "Didn't know he had game! When he gets back, I want all the juicy details."

"Could you get your mind out of the gutter for once?" Carbine told him, "Harley and Charley are both unaccounted for."

"Not true."

Everyone looked up to see Harley approach them.

"Sweetheart, you seen Charley?" Vinnie asked.

"I was on my way here when I met her. She told me to tell you she was going to look for spare parts for a ship." She lied, "She said to go on to Plutark and get the Regenerator. She said she she'll meet up with you."

"That doesn't sound like Charley-girl." Throttle said, forefinger and thumb under his chin, thoughtfully and speaking out loud.

"We don't have time to wait. We need to get Modo back here, pronto. We got a planet to save." Carbine said.

"I'll wait here at Martian Command. You guys get Modo." Harley said.

...

"I love you..." Modo said, gazing fondly into Penella's eyes. The blue-grey eyes became a deeper hue. She kissed his waiting lips then kissed the tip of his nose.

"I love you, Modo Maverick." She replied, staring lovingly at him. They were wrapped in a blanket. Their clothes scattered everywhere.

Suddenly the vidcom on his bike came on.

"Modo! It's Throttle! Come in!" The voice said.

The large gray mouse jumped up hastily putting on his clothes.

"W-why 's up, Throttle?" Modo asked.

"You need to get back to Martian Command and fast."

"Uh, bro, why are your pants unzipped?" Vinnie asked, then seeing Penella, buttoning up her shirt, "Looks like somebody decided to get their freak on!"

"Really, Vinnie? Seriously?" Modo said, frowning at him while zipping up his pants.

"What? C'mon! You can't tell me you guys weren't doing it?" Vinnie questioned.

"Bros, focus here. We gotta a Regenerator to recover." Throttle reminded them.

"What about Charley?" Vinnie asked.

"Something's happened to Miss Charley ma'am?" Modo asked.

"Is she alright?" Penella asked, shirt buttoned up and fully dressed.

"We don't know. Harley said she went off looking for machine parts." Throttle explained.

"Why did she go away to find them? She knew we had plenty from wrecked Plutarkian Destroyers we recovered and stored in a hangar off to the side of Martian Command." Penella said.

"Something isn't adding up." Modo said.

"You saying Harley lied? She wouldn't!" Vinnie said.

"Being raised with Rats, we don't know what nasty habits she picked up from them." Penella said.

"She isn't like that!" Vinnie argued.

"How would you know? She lived with them. They're filthy and disgusting. They're total perverts!" She spat out.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't the one caught with my shirt open or my fly." He replied, sarcastically glancing at her and then Modo who looked away hand behind his head.

"And how many women have you bedded down all over this planet? Heck, the whole universe! If I tried to count them all, I'd run out of fingers and toes!" Penella retorted.

Modo and Throttle snickered. Vinnie glared at them.

"You make me sound like an escort! I mean, can I help it if women find me irresistible?" Vinnie asked, posing and flexing his muscles.

"But there comes a time where you have to commit yourself to one person." Modo told him, putting his arm around Penella's shoulders, "That's what we've done."

"You guys getting married or something?"

"We are."

"Modo..." Penella glanced at the large mouse, tears in her eyes, "Are-I-mean...?

"Give us a second, bros?" He told them.

"Take all the time you need, big guy." Throttle replied, grinning and slapping him on on his back.

Throttle and Vinnie rode a few feet away from the loving couple. They watch their large bro get on one knee before his beloved asking for her hand in marriage while presenting her with a gold bracelet. In the center of it was a heart shaped charm. Penella's hands went to her face in shock and she cried tears of joy. She took the bracelet and put it on her wrist. She and Modo then kissed passionately. The two mice whooped and cheered. They were happy for their oldest bro and his betrothed.

Vinnie watched his bro and while he was happy for Modo, he wished it was him proposing to Charley. When he lived on Earth, he began falling for her. Part of him hoped that someday she would see that they belonged together. The other part of him sometimes felt he was not good enough for her. She knew how flirtatious he was. How you can't really take him seriously. I mean she couldn't count the many doors and windows he broke when he lived at the Last Chance Garage with his bros. In spite of all that, she didn't kick them out into the cold.

"Sweetheart, I'll find you and tell you how much I love you." He thought.

...


	6. Chapter 6

Onward to Plutark- chapter 6

"We need to be cautious." Throttle said, "It's not like Charley-girl to just take off and not say anything to anybody."

"I just can't believe that Harley lied to us." Vinnie said, "It can't be true. Those Rat Faces had to have brainwashed her somehow."

"Carbine told me about the time you guys found her at Olympus Mounds." Penella said, "She said the Rats use a type of subliminal chip on their victims. It removes your will to resist."

"That must be what they did to her."

"Thing is, how do we get her to tell us what she did with Miss Charley-ma'am?" Modo asked.

"We don't. Ten to one, all this has got to do with the Regenerator. The Rat Faces want it as much as we do." Throttle replied.

They were riding back from Olympus Mounds. Throttle rode in front, Vinnie on his left, Modo on his right. Penella sat behind Modo.

"So we just let her get away with all this?" Penella questioned, "Those Rats have Charley. I'm sure of it."

"Then I say we go to back where we came, find one of those stinking rats, beat the living crap out of him till he tells us where they stashed Charley." Vinnie said.

"Obviously, you've never heard that violence doesn't solve anything." Penella said, rolling her eyes.

"Sure it does. It gets my adrenaline pumping." Vinnie replied.

"Is he always like this?" Penella asked Modo.

"As long as I can remember." Modo chuckled.

"Yeah, well, as appealing as Vinnie's plan is, we gotta play this one by the book." Throttle said, " We can't let on to Harley that we know."

"But, Charley-" Vinnie began.

"We'll get her back, bro. I promise." Throttle replied.

...

Charley looked around her. Shadow stood by, blaster in hand, his ears attentive to any sound. Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"Just me, big brother."

Another rat, brown in color and smaller in size appeared.

"Oh, Ratchet."

"Where's Harley?"

"Gone back to our enemy's base of operations. Every thing is all set. Once she gets the Regenerator from the Mice, we'll be able to save Mars." Shadow said.

"But will she do it? She's a mouse after all. They are her own people." Ratchet said.

"They used to be till they betrayed her. .She's totally devoted to us. To our cause."

"You better hope so. Because if she turns on us..."

"She won't! She's taken quite a shine to me. Can't say I blame her." He said, taking out a mirror and glancing at himself.

"Ugh! And I thought Vinnie's ego was out of control." Charley said.

"Where'd she come from?" Ratchet asked.

"She's a friend of the Mice. A little spy who heard too much. Now, she's a little insurance, so the Mice will give us the Regenerator."

"Clever. So this is what a human female looks like." Ratchet said, climbing up the net and staring at Charley, "A bit chunky. But liking the curves!"

Charley cringed at the way the rat was ogling her body. He licked his lips.

"You stay away from me!" Charley yelled, kicking at him.

"Fiesty! A real fireball." Ratchet laughed, then to Shadow, "You got your hands full with this one."

"Don't remind me. Woman's got a red hot temper." Shadow groaned, "Kicked me in the nose when I first caught her. That's why I'm keeping my distance from her."

Ratchet jumped down and onto the ground next to Shadow.

"Once we get the Regenerator, we'll dump her back on her friends."

"Vinnie...Watch yourself." Charley said to herself and looking at the velvet sky, " I'll find my way back to you."

...

"Guys! You made it finally." Carbine said.

"Heard from Charley?" Throttle asked.

"No. And it's strange. I hope she's okay." Carbine replied, thumb and forefinger rested on her chin thinking aloud, " I wonder if I should send out a search party."

The mice and Penella saw Harley's eyes get wide and her face paled. She put her hand on Carbine's shoulder.

''I'm sure she's just fine." Harley said, "Remember, we have to concentrate on the mission."

"She's right. Zephrine's been hacking into Plutark's defense systems." She said, motioning them to a computer where a very frustrated female Plutarkian sat typing away with all her might at a keyboard. Finn and his two other friends stood next to her along with Stoker.

"There! Finally! I'm in." She told them.

"Well done, Zephrine." Finn said.

"They had changed the password. I had to bypass their system to get into it. But we've gotta hurry before they discover they've been hacked." She explained.

"How much time do we have?" Throttle asked.

"Three hours." She said.

"All you guys need to do now is get into character." Stoker told them.

All three mice put on Stoker's collars. With a push of a button, they transformed into Plutarkian officials.

"Sorry, but we gotta chain you up." Carbine told Finn.

"Don't be. It's all in the name of freedom and democracy." He replied.

"The ship's all ready to go." Gil said.

...

The Biker Mice along with Stoker, also in disguise, boarded a Plutarkian Destroyer the Freedom Fighters had confiscated during the war. Charley had done the repairs on it the day before. It was fueled and ready to go.

"Remember, guys: find the Regenerator and get it back to Mars." Carbine reminded them .

"I'll stay on Mars to monitor the security system and let you know of any changes." Zephrine said.

"I'm going with Finn." Gil said, climbing into the ship and taking a seat behind the Mice who sat up front.

Puffer did the same.

"Bye, guys. Have a safe journey." Penella said. She said "guys" but she looked at Modo. The later gave her a warm smile. One straight from his heart.

"Yeah, good luck." Harley told them, waving.

Vinnie threw up his hand and waved. He flashed her his trademark smile. He had to make this look good. Inwardly, he groaned. He still couldn't believe Harley was a traitor. But he the facts were right in front of him. Why would she lie about Charley going off to find machine parts? Why didn't she want anyone to search for her? Harley had been the woman he once loved. He couldn't forget how she gazed at him. Love and complete trust in that gaze. Had it all been a lie? But still. He remembered how she saved his life when they went to rescue Charley from those two Sand Raiders and Carbunkle. The way she fought back impressed him. She didn't tell him how she learned to fight like that. Whatever was going on he was going to uncover the truth and get Charley back.

"Does anyone know how to pilot one of these things?" Throttle asked.

"No problem. This mouse can fly or ride anything." Vinnie bragged.

Vinnie got behind the control. He hit one button and the ship began flying backwards. Everyone was thrown back and to the floor.

"Move aside, punk." Stoker said, pulling Vinnie away and sitting before the controls. He pressed another button stopping the ship. He then hit another button which made the ship take off slowly into the air. Within minutes, they were in deep space. The ship had flown a good distance from Mars.

"Throttle...come back to me safe, Mighty Mouse." Carbine said, watching the ship fly away till it was a speck.

Planet Mars was now a red speck of light off to the distance.

"Yeah, well. I meant to do that." Vinnie said, after watching Stoker straighten out his mistake.

"Impressive, coach." Modo said.

"Yeah, how'd you learn to do that?" Throttle asked.

"Living as a prisoner on Plutark, you pick up a lot of knowledge." Stoker replied, "Speaking of which, we should arrive on Plutark in an hour."

"Oh, joy..." Vinnie groaned.

...

Carbine got on her bike and had ridden off. She then stopped to hear movement. She took out her blaster.

"Who's there? Penella?"

The redhead walked over to her.

"What are you doing, Carbine?"

"Hoping to find Charley ." She replied.

"Really? Same here." Penella replied.

"Something's happened to her. I just know it. Harley knows more than she's telling."Carbine said.

"You sensed it, too? The woman is a spy." Penella said.

"How do you know that?"

Penella sighed.

"She works for the Nomad Rats. The guys and I think they're holding Charley hostage."

"What?! Why?"

"Very clever. But it won't do you two any good."

Both mice looked to see Harley approaching, blaster aimed at them.

"So it's true." Carbine said.

"The Regenerator should belong to the Rats not you Mice traitors." Harley said.

"You're the traitor." Carbine said, "How could you betray your own people?"

"Like you can talk! You guys gave up searching for me." Harley said, "I was dying.I had no one till the rats found me and took me in. They're the only family I have now."

"What have you done with Charley?" Penella asked.

"Like I'm gonna tell you." Harley said, "You mice must-"

Before she could finish talking, Carbine lifted up her knee knocking the blaster out of her hand. She then grabbed her arm twisting it behind her back. She shoved her face to the ground. Harley elbowed her in the face. Penella picked up the blaster. Harley and Carbine continued to fight. Both women were rolling around on the ground like cowboys.

Penella fired the blaster into the air. Both of them stopped.

"Raise 'em!" Penella cried out to Harley. The latter raised her hands in the air.

"I normally don't condone violence, but in this case, I'll make an exception." She said.

"You are so busted." Carbine told Harley.

"Enjoy it while you can, but my people still have your friend. Cooperate and she goes free." Harley said.

"You think you can threaten us?" Penella said.

"She's got Charley. We gotta get her back." Carbine told Penella, "Besides, I owe it to Vinnie to get her back."

...

"There it is, my young friends." Finn said, "Planet Plutark dead ahead."

The large planet sat in front of their ship. It was blue and oblong shaped.

"Did ya hafta say dead?" Modo told him.

"Not to worry, big guy. As long as they buy our disguises, we're in the clear." Throttle said .

Suddenly, the vidcom came on a large screen that appeared before them. The ugly form of Lord Camenbert appeared on the vidcom. Luckily, they were in their Plutarkian disguises.

"I am the High Chairman of Plutark, Lord Camenbert. Identify yourselves." His voice boomed.

"Chief Admiral Fishman. Chiefs Sturgeon and Hallibutt bringing back the wanted fugitive Finn." Throttle said, showing the fugitive.

"Excellent. But before we get down to business, I need to see you do the Plutarkian greeting."

The mice exchanged looks. Now what'll they do?


	7. Chapter 7

On Plutark-Chapter 7

Finn had told them that the High Chairman Lord Camenbert often makes officers under him do the Plutarkian greeting when he first contacts them. The Biker Mice were in a fix. None of them wanted to do it. Vinnie was even greener at the gills than his scaly skin. Modo felt sick to his stomach. Throttle wanted to throw up, but unfortunately he knew they had a mission. They had to get the Regenerator and in order to do that they had to pretend to be Fish Faces. They couldn't afford to have their cover blown. If that happened, their ship would get fired upon. They had to swallow their pride.

"Well? I'm waiting." Lord Camenbert said.

Stoker glanced quickly at Throttle.

He knew what the old command leader was thinking. They had to make this look real or they were dead. The High Chairman was watching them closely.

He glanced over at Modo and Vinnie with a straight face and nodded. The mice had no choice. They had to do the greeting or be shot down.

Luckily, Finn had taught them how to properly do it before they left Mars.

Flashback...

"Just think of something to get your mind off of it like being with people you care about." Finn told them back on Mars.

They noticed he glanced at Zephrine while saying it. A faint blush shown in the female Plutarkian's face.

"Yeah, but..." Vinnie cringed at the idea of them doing the Plutarkian greeting.

"Performing the Plutarkian greeting is mandatory. All those who don't comply will be boiled in oil. He believes that to be truly Plutarkian, you must do it or die. If Lord Camenbert finds out you're not Plutarkians, he'll have us killed."

"Well, since you put it that way." Vinnie replied, he, Throttle, and Modo nodded to each other. They weren't in any hurry to bite the dust any time soon.

End Flashback.

All four mice bent over, buttocks facing the large screen. The High Chairman had his butt to them.

Throttle's mind went back to Carbine. He could still picture his beautiful raven-haired wife gazing at him with love and trust. Their wedding night. Him carrying her to his bike while they laughed. They rode off to his quarters, making love all night long...oh, yeah! He could endure the greeting just to get the Regenerator and get back to Mars to be with her.

Vinnie thought about Charley. The auburn haired mechanic 's smiling face the time he saved her garage from Catscan. Their embrace. He felt a faint blush in his cheeks. Even thought his fur was white, Charley could plainly see the red blushes. She herself felt blushes in her own cheeks. They almost kissed but caught themselves. They had a great friendship. Back then, each one was afraid of stepping out of the friend zone. They didn't want to ruining it. But lately, he began having feelings for her. She also felt the same way. So he was going to survive the humiliation of the greeting for Charley's sake.

Modo thought about Penella. Her expressive blue/gray eyes gazing at him with admiration and caring. Her hair tied in a neat little red bun. The wind blowing a few strands. She tucked them behind her ear. He smiled warmly at her before he left.

"I love you..." She softly whispered into his ear as she gently nibbled on it when they were alone making out at Olympus Mounds.

"I love you. He whispered back, passionately kissing her.

She had made him promise to come back to her. That was one promise he was going to keep.

"Cheek to cheek, and stink to stink as Plutark rules the Galaxy shrink! Woooooo ooooh!" Everyone intoned.

Everyone folded their arms and made horrible armpit noises.

"Ah, so exhilarating!" The High Chairman sighed.

 _So idiotic is more like it._ Throttle thought.

"Now, down to business. What brings you to Plutark?"

"We have captured the fugitive Finn. We're bringing him here to stand trial for crimes against our beloved Plutark." Stoker said, disguised as a Plutarkian, and motioning to Finn.

"Excellent. I'll see that you're rewarded greatly." He replied.

"Thank you, Your Lordship." Throttle said.

"I expect a full report when you get in."

Then the screen went black.

"Glad that's over." Vinnie said, "If I have to do that stupid greeting one more time, I'm seriously gonna puke."

"I know. That's gotta be the most revolting thing I've ever experienced." Modo said.

"As long as the Big Hallibutt bought it, we're in the clear." Throttle said, "Once our bikes are teleported to Plutark, we'll rattle the walls off this planet".

...

"We better move the prisoner." Ratchet told Shadow, "Cut her down."

"But Harley said to leave her here." Shadow said.

"The Biker Mice will come looking for her. You know the Freedom Fighter bikes contain digital tracking devices. They'll find us through the woman's bike."

"Where are we taking her?" Shadow asked.

"To Rat Hole Village." He explained.

"We gotta let Harley know." He said, activating his communicator.

His ears quickly picked up the distinct click of a gun. He looked up to see him aiming a blaster at him.

"What are you doing, Ratchet?" Shadow asked.

"You're gotten soft, Shadow. That Mouse girl has clouded your judgement."

"That Mouse girl is one of us and she has a name." Shadow calmly replied.

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

"What I can believe is you turning traitor." He replied, "And you never intended to take the human female to Rat Hole, did you?"

"Bravo. The Fish Faces promised me big money if I brought them a friend of the Martian Mice."

"You ain't taking her no where!" Shadow told him.

"I have a gun. You think you can stop me?"

Shadow turned quickly and spin-kicked the gun out of his hand. The blaster fired striking a tree.

"If I have to." He told Ratchet.

While this exchange went on, Charley fished around in her pocket and took out her all in one tool which consisted of a screwdriver, pocket knife, bottle opener, flashlight, and corkscrew. She began cutting on the net with the pocket knife. Luckily, for her, the net was cheaply made of weak material. Within minutes, she was free. She looked to see the argument between the two rats get heated. Both of them were rolling around on the ground like idiots.

"Do all guys like to beat each other black and blue?" She thought, as she climbed down, rolling her eyes. She snuck over to her bike, put on her helmet, and rode off.

...

"You think capturing me will solve anything? It won't." Harley said.

Carbine had Martian Command tie Harley's hands with Martian metal bands. She was then placed in a holding cell.

"Pointing a weapon at a general is a federal offense. I hardly think you're in any position to try to put up a brave front. You're the one under arrest. Not me. Now answer my question. Where is Charley Davidson?"

"Alive." Harley bragged, "And if you want her to stay that way, you'll hand over the Regenerator."

" We're not handing it over to you filthy rats." Penella spat out.

"Do you honestly want to risk Charley's life?" She asked her.

"Why are you doing this? Turning on a fellow mouse? How can any Martian Mouse sell out to Plutark? Or to Rats?" Penella asked.

"I don't work for Plutark. You think I haven't forgotten what they did to Mars?" Harley replied, "As for the Rats, they're the only family that I have left. Where were the Freedom Fighters when I needed them after Mace blew half my face off? No where."

Penella grew silent. Harley had looked away. She saw her wipe away several tears. Then she looked down not wanting anyone to see her face. But she had a brief glance at the side of her face. It was heavily scarred.

"Those scars are very old." She said, quietly.

"But the ones inside my heart aren't. They'll never heal till Mars is free and all my enemies are dead."

"Including the Biker Mice." said a voice.

All three ladies looked up to see Charley walk through the door.

"Charley! You're okay! Thank the Sweet Mother of Mars!" Carbine cried out, grasping her friend's shoulder.

"What? How did you get away? Shadow was supposed to watch over you." Harley gasped.

"Yeah, your boyfriend and his friend got into a little spat over me. So I cut out and left. That cheapo net you tied me up in that is." Charley replied.

"No. Those idiots ruined everything!" Harley groaned.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" Penella asked.

"Nah, I'm good. Where's Vinnie?"

"On Plutark." Carbine said.

"I hope they're okay." Penella said.

"Not to worry. If I know my guys, they'll have this whole thing wrapped up and back to Mars in no time." Charley said.

...

Stoker and the Mice, in their Plutarkian disguises, had no trouble walking through the city. There were crowds of foul-smelling Plutarkians. Puffer was their guide. Gil, still on board, hid himself ready to take off if they needed it. The mice noticed some Plutarkians smelled worst than others. Many wore faded and worn clothing. They led a chained Finn to the High Chairman's palace.

"So, this is the traitor who chooses to defy me?" The High Chairman said, glancing at Finn.

"I defy anyone who lives in luxury and ignores the needs of his people!" Finn cried out.

"Your bravado is quite amusing. But futile." Lord Camenbert replied, "Plutark is on the verge of a new age."

He walked over to a computer console and pressed a button. A circle in the middle of the floor glowed. A small yellowish device covered by a glass dome appeared. The device was about the size of a small chainsaw. It sat on three tripod legs. It resembled a camera. Stoker's eyes lit up.

"The Regenerator!" He thought.

"This little device is going to take us into a new era. Once we capture the mouse who created it and he shows us how to use it, the Galaxy will be belong to Plutark!" The High Chairman said, removing the glass dome and patting the Regenerator lovingly.

"You'll never find him." Finn said.

"Oh, I already have."

The mice looked around at each other then at the High Chairman.

"Isn't that right...Puffer?"

"Yes, Your Excellency. And here he is!" He cried, pulling off the holographic collar off Stoker. The latter transformed back into a Martian Mouse.

"Puffer! What are you doing?" Finn cried out.

"Sorry, Finn. But I have a loyalty to the High Chairman. He hired me to find traitors like you and report them to the Council."

He now pointed a blaster at him and the Mice.

"I trusted you like a brother and you betrayed me!"

"No, you did by defying our laws and helping our enemies." He replied, frowning.

The mice pulled off their collars turning back to Martian Mice. All three mice put their fingers and thumbs in their mouths and whistled. Their bikes came crashing through blasting at Puffer and the High Chairman.

Modo fired the laser cannon on his bionic arm shooting off the chains off Finn.

"Time to bail!" He said, grabbing Finn. The Mice got on their bikes and put on their helmets. Stoker meanwhile grabbed the Regenerator. He got on the bike with Throttle.

"Let's roll out, soldiers!" He called out.

The mice crashed through a window and were free-falling till they pressed a button on their bikes which released jet-propelled hang glyders.

"Get them!" The High Chairman screamed at his guards, "Block all exits! Don't let them escape this planet alive! Kill them all!"


	8. Chapter 8

Finn's Message -chapter 8

"And the Plutarkian Finn?" One guard ventured to ask.

"What do you think, fool? Slay him along with the others!" The High Chairman bellowed.

The guards ran out in shell-themed attack vehicles after the mice.

...

"We gotta get back to the ship!" Throttle called back to his friends.

They were now riding through the city. Citizens of Plutarkians ran away in fright of them. Some shouted insults at them.

"Once I get a lock on it, we'll find it!" Modo called back, using the homing beacon on his cybernetic arm. A glowing green orb showed up on the screen, "Found it!"

The ship was ahead of them.

"Uh-oh, bros. We got company!" Vinnie cried out, as Plutarkians rode in front towards them as well as in back of them. It looked like they were surrounded.

"Doesn't look like they're gonna let us walk away." Throttle said.

"Any ideas?" Modo asked.

"Only one. Fight it out."

"Awooooo! I'm in the mood for a fish fry!" Vinnie crowed.

Throttle activated his Nuke Knuckles, Vinnie his flares, and Modo his bionic arm.

"'Better take this." Stoker said, handing a blaster to Finn, while he held his own, "You're gonna need it."

" I never thought I would be firing at my own people. My beloved Plutark. Forgive me." Finn said, as he took the blaster, head bowed.

Vinnie threw his flares blasting a whole crowd of Plutarkian soldiers towards the Mice who Throttle power socked with his lighted fist. Modo fired his laser cannon blowing up vehicles that crashed into buildings. Plutarkian citizens ran for cover screaming. Throttle, Vinnie, and Modo punched and fought their way through the crowd of soldiers. Each of their bikes fired missiles blowing up the roaming vehicles of the soldiers. Stoker fired a blaster taking out soldiers on his right.

"Awooooo! Like old times, huh, punk?" He called out to Vinnie who just fired a rocket blowing up a building.

"You know it, Coach!" He called back.

Three soldiers in attack vehicles were on Vinnie's trail. They were right behind him. They fired blasters at him. He was ducking and dodging their lines of fire.

'Have some oil, Rot Fishes!" He said, hitting a button on his bike.

It released a thick trail of black motor oil. The soldiers went slipping and sliding. Soldiers were in front of him coming towards him. He, Throttle,and Modo did a popawheelie on their bikes.

"Hold on, Coach!" Vinnie said, as his tail wrapped around Stoker's waist he placed him behind him on his bike. The old command leader kept a firm grip on the Regenerator.

They then flew into the air. The oncoming attack vehicles crashed into each other.

"Maximum Takedown!" The mice cried out, high-fiving each other with their tails.

"Hey, where's Finn?" Modo asked, suddenly noticing he was gone.

...

Puffer saw how the Biker Mice were beating so many of the soldiers. He hid behind a building. He held up a missile launcher. Its scope was trained on the mice.

"For Plutark!" He cried out.

He was about to fire on them when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

"So, the cowardly fish decides to shoot his enemies behind their backs rather than face them."

Puffer turned around to see Finn aiming a blaster at his head.

"Surrender. You've lost."

"Not yet. I still believe in the ideals of Plutark." Puffer replied, "It will be great again."

Finn had his weapon trained on him.

"You're fooling yourself if you think that. Look around you. The High Chairman and his council wear fine clothes and dine sumptuously everyday while our people walk around in ragged clothing. Our children hardly have anything to eat. They care nothing for you or our people.

"No! It-it's not true." Puffer cried out, shaking his head.

"The Martian Mice are not our enemies. The High Council have brainwashed our people into thinking they have our best interests at heart, but they are the true enemy."

"No!"

"Finn then threw down his weapon, "Brother, listen to me. You can be free."

He began walking towards him, arms outstretched.

"Stay back!" Puffer warned. He pointed the missile launcher at Finn.

"Let me help you..." Finn said, continuing to approach him.

"I said "Stay away!"

He fired. The missile struck Finn knocking him into the side of a building. Finn struggled to get up but felt a sharp, agonizing pain. He looked down at himself to see blood gushing out as well as a faint wisp of smoke coming from his abdomen. He glanced over to see Puffer holding the launcher from which smoke emitted. Finn uttered something before falling on the ground.

The Mice happened to look around to see Finn fall. After ramming the heads of two Plutarkian soldiers together, Throttle rushed over followed by his friends.

Puffer stood in shock over what he had just done. He dropped the launcher.

"Y-You optimistic fool! You brought this on yourself!" Puffer blurted out.

Modo socked him knocking him out cold.

Throttle turned him over and cradled the injured Plutarkian in his arms. The latter looked up at the face of the tan-furred mouse. He couldn't see his eyes behind his shades but he knew he was upset.

"Do not be sad, my young friend. I'm taking a stand for my people." He said, with a reassuring smile.

"You're gonna be okay. We'll get you to a doctor. Hang in there." Throttle told him.

"My dear friend, lift me up."

Throttle gently helped him up.

"I-I must get to the command center." He said, pointing at an aqua colored tall building.

"You bros go on to the ship. I'll catch up." Throttle told Vinnie, Modo, and Stoker.

"Oh, no you don't. You go on with your pals. I'll get Finn here to the command center. Take the Regenerator." Stoker said, shoving the Regenerator at Modo.

"But-" Throttle began.

"That's an order, soldier!" Stoker said, in his commanding voice.

When Stoker spoke like that the mice knew they had no choice but to obey him.

"Besides, I promised my niece I'd get her husband back to her in one piece." He said, more gently.

"We'll come back for you." Throttle said.

"Ride free, citizens!" Stoker cried out, fist in the air.

"Let's Rock..." Throttle began to his bros.

"And Ride!" They finished for him.

Stoker watched them ride off. He carried Finn into the tall building. In one room were a group of computers and PTA systems there. Finn directed him to one of the PTA systems.

"Our command center.," Finn explained, "From here, we can transmit any messages to the people living in the Plutarkian cities."

"That's great." Stoker said.

He carried him to a chair. Finn clutched the bleeding hole in his stomach to stop the bleeding.

Stoker looked around frantically for a first-aid kit.

"We gotta stop that bleeding." He said.

"No time. I must speak."

He activated the speaker.

...

The Biker Mice made it to the ship. Gil quickly let them aboard.

"Where's Finn? And Puffer?" He asked.

"Finn's injured. Puffer's an enemy agent. We gotta get out of here!" Modo said.

"Injured? Enemy agent? But, how?" Gil asked.

Before he could answer, Finn's voice, loud and clear, was heard all over Plutark.

...

"People of Plutark, hear my words!" Finn called out, into the microphone.

All over Plutark, everyone could hear him.

Finn was weak, but he spoke forcibly.

"Our planet is dying before our eyes! We caused it by not understanding or knowing how to properly care for the natural resources of this planet. The High Chairman has tricked you into believing that in order for us to survive we must invade other planets. He has lied to you. He lives in luxury while the rest of the planet lives in poverty and want. Our children are starving because of him. Plutark is full of hidden resources. We must uncover them. We don't need to conquer the galaxy in order to live! It's up to us and us alone to make it right to save our world!"

...

Plutarkians began looking at each other. Some of them nodded at his words. At his destroyed palace, the High Chairman was beside himself with rage.

"The Martian Mice were never our enemies. Nor is the rest of the galaxy. The High Chairman and his council are the real enemies by the way they treat us. Starving our children. Keeping our people in rags. We must stand up to the oppression we see all around us." Finn continued, "I wish of a day to see peace, love, and understanding in our troubled world. I have a dream that one day our children can know how to care for others and not be forced to fight as teenagers in a war. The character and sincerity of their heart is more important than power."

"Where is that coming from?" The High Chairman angrily asked a soldier, "Find out!"

"Sir, I've traced the signal to the command center." A soldier told him.

"Go there and shut it down!" He cried out.

"My Lord, there is a crowd forming outside the palace!" One of the palace guards came running up.

"Probably want me to deal with this infidel." Lord Camenbert replied.

He walked ouside to the crowd go greet them.

"My fellow Plutarkians..." He began, smiling.

He was unprepared for the boos as thousands of angry Plutarkians pelted him with rotten tomatoes. He flew back into his palace followed by the crowd.

He put chairs and dressers up against the door to keep the crowd out.

"I'll get that little traitor if it's the last thing I do!" He cried out.

...

"Ha ha ha! Looks like you created quite a stir, Finn." Stoker said, laughing as he watched the crowd chase Lord Camenbert from a window.

"Finn?"

He turned to see him slumped over a table not breathing. He performed CPR to no avail. He checked for a pulse.

"Aw, Finn..." Stoker sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for reviewing my story. I watched this show a number of times and I know Limburger can't be the only Plutarkian who hates the Plutarkian greeting. They can't all like it. I also figured not all of the Plutarkians can be bad. Good and bad exists in every race of people.**

Never Stop Fighting For Peace- Chapter 9

The blood of the old command leader of the Freedom Fighters ran cold. He had seen others die around him. Close friends and associates. It still was something he would never get used to. Even if Finn was a Plutarkian, even he didn't deserve being attacked by one of his own people.

Stoker saw a piece of folded paper fall out of Finn's pocket. He picked it up. He was about to read it when his super sensitive mouse ears picked up the sound of running feet. He swore.

"Fish Faces. Headed this way."

He stuck the note in his inner shirt pocket.

"I only got ten minutes before they come." He thought, taking out his blaster, "Let's see if I can make 'em count."

"Bros, if you're listening, I could really use your help right now." He said, through his communicator.

...

"We gotta get Stoke." Vinnie said.

"Finn and the one you call Stoker are in terrible danger. You heard the broadcast as well as all of Plutark. The High Chairman will want to silence him permanently I fear." Gil told them.

"Bros, come in!" Throttle heard him over his communicator.

"We're here, Coach. Made it to the ship." Throttle said.

"I need help and pronto."

"Finn?" Gil asked.

"Dead." Stoker replied, quietly.

"Great Plutark!" He muttered.

'I-I'm sorry."

"He died just as he lived. Speaking out against oppression and tyranny. Hopefully his message got through and the people heard." Gil replied, looking off into the distance.

"Yeah." Throttle said.

The mice looked down. Finn may have been a Plutarkian but he had been pretty decent to them in the short time they knew him. He tried to make his own people see what their government was doing to them. Making them aware of the unfair treatment they were getting. The Council had him declared a traitor so everyone would turn against him. But now, many Plutarkians were beginning to see the truth of his words.

"Not to worry, Gil." Modo said, "We just have to figure out how to fly this thing and it's smooth sailing."

"I'll give it a whirl." Vinnie said, getting behind the computer console.

"Vincent, no!" Throttle cried out.

Too late. The eager mouse tapped a few buttons causing the ship to strike a building. The wall of it collapsed.

"Whoops!" He said, sheepish grin and shrugged shoulders.

"If the punk's flying that ship then I ain't got a prayer." Stoker groaned.

"Hey, I got it airborne. Kind of." Vinnie said, glancing at the wrecked buliding.

"Really?" Modo said, arms folded.

"Yeah, well. I flew forward instead this time." Vinnie said.

"We'll be right there, Stoke. Hang in there." Throttle said, over his communicator.

...

"Pour on the speed, bros." Stoker paled, as the room he was in began filling up with Plutarkians.

One of them, a high ranking captain, walked up to Finn's body slumped over a computer.

"Looks like the High Chairman doesn't have anything to worry about now." He grunted, poking at it.

"Didn't he have one of those Martian cave mice with him?" another officer asked.

"He isn't here now. Typical." He replied, "Left him high and dry."

That made Stoker mad. He may be lots of things but a deserter was not one of them. He also wasn't a coward. He would never leave his comrades or friends to their fate. He believed the small military unit of Freedom Fighters were a family. Always having each other's back. They should all come back home or not at all. His loyalty to his bros, the Biker Mice, was legendary. They were like his sons.

"Including Vinnie." He grinned to himself.

As annoying as he thought he was sometimes, the white furred mouse surprised him by coming through or actually accomplishing something.

Finn was someone like him. He wanted peace. He didn't want to invade Mars or other planets. He was a revolutionary. He respected the young Plutarkian. Now he was being looked on as a traitor?

"Says you!" Stoker exclaimed, jumping up and then ducking down as blaster fire came within inches of his head. He hid behind another computer console. He reached up over the side of the console with his blaster and fired. Some Plutarkians went down. Others fired back. Stoker continued to fire.

...

The Plutarkians began splitting up after their captain directed them. Stoker looked out scanning with his eyes where they were. He kept his blaster steady, his back to the console.

"Hurry up, bros..."

...

Vinnie was about to fly the ship some more when Throttle intercepted him.

"Thank you, Sky King, but I prefer us getting where we're going in one piece." Throttle said, taking over.

"Funny." Vinnie muttered.

"Yeah, stick to the ground." Modo chuckled.

"Good thing I happened to be paying attention when Stoke first took off." Throttle tapped a few buttons and pulled down a lever. The ship began lifting off in the air.

"Not bad." Vinnie hesitated, arms folded,"'Course I could've flown better with my arms tied behind my back."

"Sure."

"Impressive." Gil said.

"Let's just hope we get to Stoke in time." Throttle said.

...

Stoker glanced at his blaster. He was running out of ammo. There were about twenty or thirty Plutarkians he had to get past. It looked bad. But Stoker had confidence he'd make it out alive somehow. He faced difficult situations worst than this before and always came out on top. He had hope. The Biker Mice were still out there. They would be here. Everything would be alright. But what if it wasn't? Suppose the Fish Faces found his bros in the ship and fired on it? No. He couldn't let himself think negative. He had to have hope.

Suddenly his arms were grabbed and pinned to his back.

"Well, well. Looks like we found our deserter." The captain of the Plutarkians said.

Stoker was surrounded by several Plutarkians who held him.

"What's the matter? Ya too chicken to do your own dirty work?" He asked.

For answer, he was struck across the face with a finny fist.

"I ask the questions around here. Where are the other Martian Mice soldiers?"

"Try the Yellow Pages." Stoker replied, grinning with a bleeding jaw.

Suddenly, a huge Plutarkian Destroyer crashed into a huge wall.

"Is this a private party or a free for all?"

The soldiers scattered as three bikers came flying out of the ship, missiles firing as well as blasters shooting. Throttle and Vinnie quickly made their way to Stoker.

"Took you gloryhounds long enough to get here." Stoker muttered, as Throttle put his arm about the old command leader's waist. Vinnie had his arm about his shoulders.

"We had a little delay. Nothing we couldn't handle. Modo, cover us!" Throttle cried out.

The large grey-furred mouse fired his laser cannon on his arm. Throttle and Vinnie helped Stoker on board the ship. Gil had stuck his head outside the ship. Then he saw Finn's body. Holes from laser blast were visible on his body. The Plutarkian stood there in shock. He couldn't believe it. Modo saw him.

"Get back!" He cried out.

"I must get Finn. I owe it to Zephrine's." He explained.

"Go back inside. I'll do it." Modo told him.

"Please." He said.

"Go. I'll cover you."

Gil made his way to Finn's body. It had already become cold and the pallor of the skin was a deathly pale almost white as opposed to the healthy light green of his skin.

"Finn...brother." Gil said, thick with emotion. He picked up the body carrying it over his shoulder.

He made his way to the ship and got on board. Then seeing everyone on board, Modo got on himself. The ship pulled out of the wreakage. It lifted high up into the air.

"Next stop, Mars." Throttle said.

"We must hurry. Their defence shields are breaking up." Gil said, gently placing Finn's body on the floor.

"And knowing the Fish Faces, they'll block all the exits outta this giant fishbowl." Stoker said.

"Then we'll just have to make our own exit: Biker Mice style." Throttle replied.

"Awooooo!" Vinnie crowed.

'Let's do this!" Modo cried out.

Plutarkian Destroyers blocked their way. They flew right in front of them.

Stoker activated the forcefield. Their enemies fired back.

"Okay, double-back!" Throttle said, pulling back on the lever. The ship turned around being pursued by an entire fleet of Plutarkian soldiers. In front of the mice were more Destroyers.

"Now we have them. Gunner, blast that ship to the fourth galaxy! Now!" The Captain ordered his first officer.

The ships opened fire.

"Hold on to your lunches, bros!" Stoker cried out, hitting buttons on the console. The ship flew straight down resulting in the Plutarkians firing on the pursuing Plutarkian Destroyers that had been following the mice. Both groups accidentally fired on each other.

"No!" Lord Camenbert screamed, as he watched the whole thing from his palace balcony, "Revenge! I must have revenge!"

"Is it over?" Gil asked.

"For them. But for us, home." Modo told him.

"This fell out of Finn's pocket." Stoker said, taking out the note he picked up earlier. He unfolded it.

"It's addressed to all of us." Stoker said.

"What's it say?" Vinnie asked.

Stoker read:

 _"My dear friends,_

 _By the time you read this, I will be killed for daring to defy the High Chairman. Do not be sad. I have given my life for my people to have peace and the full life they deserve to have._

 _I have died fighting for what I believe in just as many of the Martian Mice have perished for defending their land. Contrary to what you've seen or heard, many Plutarkians don't want to invade other planets for their resources. Our people are controlled by the Plutarkian Council. Many are afraid and obey the council without question._ My fondest hope is that they hear me and break free of the council's grasp. Gil, tell Zephrine she is forever in my thoughts. Go and make her happy.

Biker Mice, I deem it an honor to have befriended you even for a short time. Never stop fighting for peace.

Finn.


	10. Chapter 10

Harley Remembers-Chapter 10

"You can't do this to me!" Ratchet cried out.

Shadow had gotten the upper hand and had now tied his brother with a thick rope to a large boulder.

'Oh, I think I can." Shadow replied.

"We're family."

"You didn't think about that when you drew your blaster on me! It's amazing how Plutarkian gold fins can suddenly make family turn on each other." Shadow said, regarding his brother with disgust.

"The Plutarkians are the greatest thing to happen to this Martian!" Ratchet retorted.

"You backstabbing rat! I should kill you where you stand!" Shadow spat out, aiming his blaster at Ratchet's head.

The latter took a deep breath. Shivers went up his spine. Is he really gonna finish him off? He was shaking like a leaf.

''But even you aren't worth it." Shadow said, drawing his weapon back.

"The latter gave a sigh of relief.

"Now I have to let Harley know we let the human female get away." He muttered, "The whole plan is ruined! Hope you're happy."

"Giddy with excitement." Ratchet replied, flatly.

"Keep that attitude when you face the Council." Shadow said, gagging him with his large neckerchief.

...

Meanwhile, at Martian Command, Harley sat in her cell. She had time to think about how she had become an enemy and a traitor to the Martian Mice Freedom Fighters.

They were her people before they gave up searching for her. Before Mace took her away, she was the Martian Military's army medic. The best. She knew more about medicines and herbs than any doctor.

Harley could still picture how she looked then: pretty and petite.

Flashback...

Dressed in her army medic outfit of tan and long brown boots. The outfit showed off her figure. Her long, honey-blonde hair hung down her back in a thick braid tied with a green hair band. The kind of woman most guys flock to like a moth to a flame.

And Vinnie Van Wham was no exception. The tall muscular white mouse constantly flirted with her. Harley had heard a lot about him. She had heard other Martian Mice girls say he was really cute. She felt cute was an understatement. The guy was hotter than hot! Big, chiseled features and he was incredibly sexy. Harley tried to ignore him. But that didn't work because he made it a point that he wouldn't be ignored.

"This mouse never runs out of gas!" He crowed.

"Yeah, right." Harley muttered, as she went on with her work.

Her head was down but she watched him out of the corner of her eyes. He'd pose and flex his muscles. Harley was trying hard not to look but she couldn't pull her eyes away. His rock hard abs and biceps took her breath away.

"See anything you like, sweetheart?" Vinnie teased, knowing she was checking him out.

"You wish." She replied, sarcastically.

Stoker had approached her.

"Harley, the other soldiers need your help." Stoker told her.

The old command leader's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Coming, Stoke." Harley replied, mentally shaking her head. He walked away.

"So, you and Stoke..."Vinnie began, trying to find out if there was something between Harley and Stoker. Vinnie had seen the way the old command leader sometimes glanced at Harley.

"No. There are no ties that bind and Stoker knows that." She explained.

She believed wholeheartedly in the Martian Mice Freedom Fighters and their cause. The Mice lost their homes, their planet, their very way of life stolen by the Fish Faces. She also heard when Vinnie, Throttle, and Modo were injured by Greasepit and taken to Carbunkle's lab along with other Freedom Fighters. It was the worst day of her life. She feared for Vinnie. Afraid he was badly hurt or worse. She was relieved when they escaped and came to one of their secret outposts. It was hidden and they only went to it when their headquarters were discovered by their enemies and compromised.

At that time, a romance developed between her and Vinnie.

Half of his face got blown off and his head was wrapped in a white bandage. He was very depressed.

"You okay, flyboy?" She asked, walking up to him after watching him ride his bike up and down the large mountanous hills of Mars.

"Letting off a little steam." He replied, trying to smile, but failing and looking away from her.

Harley suspected he didn't want her to see the wound on the side of his face. She knew the white mouse was very proud of his looks as well as his physique. Having his face scarred was a huge blow for him.

"Mind if I check under the hood?" She asked, turning the mirror on his bike toward him.

'Oh, uh, sure if you want." He replied, as she undid the bandage wrapped around his head.

"Wait here and try to stay out of trouble." She replied, after taking one look at his wound.

"No problem." He replied, cheerfully, "Just stay here and guard these rocks."

She had invented a silicon metallic mask in case anything happened to any of the Freedom Fighter vehicles but she had used on patients, too. She placed this same mask over the damaged part of Vinnie's face. It adherred to it like it was part of him or made just for him.

Harley never forgot the look of gratitude he gave her. He swooped her in his arms and they shared their first passionate kiss. His lips gently touched her. Then they both laughed. Vinnie blushed and tried to murmur his thanks.

"You're welcome, cutie." She purred, cupping his cheek then walking away.

The Mice had won.a huge victory in the war by getting the Martian Military on their side. They drove back the Fish Faces. Everything was perfect till Mace, the rat who betrayed them, grabbed her from behind. It happened so fast. She was picking up rolls of gauze and bandages when he held her. She was so scared she screamed. Vinnie and everyone came running.

"Something to remember me by, mousies!" He laughed, as he disappeared with her.

The last thing she remembered was being teleported to a cliff. She fought with Mace after he mentioned selling her to the Plutarkians. The gun in his hand went off injuring her and killing him. Harley put her hands to her face. The pain was terrible. She felt to the ground weak. She expected the Freedom Fighters to come at any minute and find her.

If not them then she felt in her heart the Biker Mice would come instead. Especially Vinnie. He would find her. They would find her. It was only a matter of time. But as minutes dragged on into hours, she began to wonder.

"Where are they? Vinnie, are you out there?" She asked.

Then hours dragged into days. Days into weeks. No Freedom Fighters or Biker Mice. She began to lose hope.

"How can they do this to me?! After all I've done for them..." She said, angrily.

Suddenly, she was surrounded. Hovering over her were a dozen Martian Rats. Fear took over her anger. She felt her eyes closing. Her head was about to hit the ground when a tall, muscular black rat caught her. She faintily made out his gentle smile and ruby eyes before she blacked out.

She woke up on a bed with her face bandaged. Someone had cleaned and treated her wounds. Then she saw that the Rats had done it. She discovered they were the Nomad Rats. They took her in and showed more love and compassion than she had ever known. She was so shocked that they would care for her so much. Someone who had been their enemy. She couldn't believe her own people gave up on her. She trusted them and they betrayed her. She hated them including the Biker Mice.

End Flashback...

"So that how it started." She said to herself.

But in her heart of hearts, she still loved Vinnie even if she was angry with him. But then she met and began to develop feelings for Shadow, the black rat who caught her when she fell unconscious. It was he and his brothers who found her hurt and dying. He took her in and nursed her back to health. This simple act of kindness was not forgotten by Harley.

She saw a people no different from what her own people were. They wanted peace like she did plus a place to be able to raise their families without the threat of having their land taken from them.

Harley was determined to help them and pledged herself to their cause. It fed something inside her. She was making a difference. She was helping a people that needed and trusted her. Her old life with the mice was gone. She now had a new life. Her and Shadow began seeing each other. She was determined to forget Vinnie. And she had. But now seeing him after all these years? Old feelings came to the surface. She tried squashing them. She had a mission: to get the Regenerator for the Nomad Rats.

She felt bad about tricking Vinnie into thinking she was on their side but this was war. Her people were dying as well as the planet. But did she really feel that way? He had told her he had moved on with someone else when she had revealed her true feelings for him. She had told herself to do the same. But she couldn't.

She heard a small pebble strike her window. Then a low familiar whistle. She recognized it and whistled back.

Then the large rat appeared in the window.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" Harley replied.

"It's all ruined. The human got away. You can thank Ratchet for that." He said.

"I know."

"We can still win, Harley. I'll bust you out." Shadow said, "The Regenerator can still be ours."

'How, Shadow?"

"Leave it to me. Think of it. You and me marrying and raising our children on Mars' surface instead of underground."

Harley kept quiet. Marrying Shadow and having children with him? Now she suddenly didn't want to do it. Why did the thought of that suddenly sadden her?


	11. Chapter 11

The One I Really Wanted -Chapter 11

"Harley, what's wrong? You okay?" He asked.

That brought her out of her thoughts.

"Great. I'm fine. I just..."

"Freeze!" cried a voice.

Shadow and Harley turned and looked startled to see a search light suddenly flash on them. Several Martian Military Freedom Fighters surrounded the prison. They now had their weapons trained on them.

"Surrender or be taken!" Carbine called out.

"Gotta catch us first, General!" Shadow replied, throwing down a bomb that produced a smoke screen. Carbine, Charley, and the other guards coughed up a storm. When it cleared, both mouse and rat were gone.

"Search the area! Find them!" Carbine cried out. Everyone spread out and began a search.

...

Shadow and Harley ran off and got away thanks to the cover of night. The three large moons of Mars shone like giant diamonds across the dark, velvet sky.

"C'mon, I know a secret path that'll take us to Rat Hole City." Shadow told her.

The Nomad Rats built an underground city made up of stone caves and caverns. These were made into homes. Life there was very hard because of the war. But they made it a home in spite of it all. Many of them did farming and gardening. But there was hardly any water for their crops. The Rats had to dig for water using pick axes. Harley often helped them. It had stopped raining on Mars many years ago due to the Plutarkians' invasion.

The Fish Faces used massive digging machines to strip mine the planet reducing it to a desert. They even stole the few ice caps on Mars. This resulted in the planet having a high humidity. There was no water anywhere.

It hadn't rained on the planet in months. As a result, many of the inhabitants had to find different ways to get water.

That was why when Harley heard about the Regenerator from spies she had stationed outside of Martian Command, she knew she had to act fast. Now sitting in a prison cell gave her lots of time to think about the past. Something she hadn't wanted to do. It was too painful. Thinking about her life, thinking about Vinnie made her have second thoughts about the whole thing. Only one question occupied her thoughts.

"Why didn't he come for me?" She wondered.

...

"General Carbine, we lost them."A young soldier told her over their communicator.

She swore under her breath.

"They had to have gone underground." Charley told her, "To Olympus Mounds."

"Of course! Those volcanoes have been extinct for years. It would be the perfect place. They were there the last time they kidnapped my troops and stole the Regenerator from us."

"Once the guys come back from Plutark with the Regenerator, everything will be okay." Charley said.

"I hope so. Our water supply is running out fast." Carbine replied.

With Stoker's help, the Mice had been able to harness water from one of the ice caps before the Plutarkians could get their hands on it. It provided them an adequate supply of water. But it was running out. Now they barely had enough to keep the Garden of Hope alive. Carbine worried for the welfare of her people. If the Garden died, they'd die. The food from it fed them. She had been wondering what they were going to do once their water supply ran out.

But now hearing that her uncle had built a device capable of supplying them with all the water or any other resource they could ever want? She was determined to get it.

She knew their enemies would try to get it before they did. The Nomad Rats. The Fish Faces would see it as a way to make them greedy for power. It upset her. Her uncle's creation was meant to be used for good like saving the Garden of Hope as well as all of Mars. Not as a way to make money.

 _Carbine, come in, general!_

Her communicator came to life as she heard Penella's voice over the airwaves.

"What's going on, Penny?"

"The guys are back! Put their transmission through?" She asked.

'Yes."

"Hey, beautiful. You're a pleasant sight to sorer eyes.."

She brightened up at seeing her husband's face on the vid screen.

"Hey, yourself. One of the Rats just busted Harley out of her cell."

"Cell? What're you talking about?"

"Harley and her boyfriend kidnapped me. They intended to trade me for the Regenerator." Charley replied.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Vinnie asked.

"Fine, Vin. Thank goodness the Rats aren't the most attentive. Harley's boyfriend and another rat got into a fight. They were so busy fighting they didn't even notice I escaped."Charley replied.

"Any idea where Harley is now, Miss General Ma'am?" Modo asked.

"We tracked them to Olympus Mounds." Carbine said.

"Hold on, we'll be right there." Throttle said.

Within twenty minutes, the Biker Mice rode their bike out to Olympus Mounds.

"Where's the battleship you guys left Mars in?" Carbine asked.

"We hid it outside of Martian Command and came here." Throttle replied, "The Plutarkian alles will need medical attention. Have sick bay bay stand by."

"All medical staff help our Plutarkian allies." Carbine called out to Martian Command on her communicator.

Throttle embraced his wife.

"You're a gem, babe."

Carbine hugged him and then reluctantly let him go. They had come there to do a job.

"Duty calls."

"Besides...I can welcome you back better...when we're alone."

She whispered that last sentence in Throttle's ear. He glanced at her with a surprised look on his face while she smiled as a faint blush shown in her cheeks. Her sudden seductiveness was something he hadn't expected but it delighted him none the less. A slow smile came on his face.

"Uh, where's ..." Modo asked.

"Penella's at Martian Command monitoring our airspace for Invaders." Carbine explained, out loud, "You'll see her shortly."

"Let's get this over with." She blurted out, to everyone.

"Whatever you say, general." Throttle chuckled.

Vinnie held Charley longer than expected. Then he pulled away to look at her.

"You sure, you're okay, Sweetheart? If that Rat did something..." Vinnie began, worry itched in his face.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Vinnie. It's so sweet of you to look out for me."She replied, rubbing gently behind one of his furry ears.

Her touch which was very gentle made the white mouse blush profusely.

"I'd do anything to keep you safe." He said, giving her his most gentle smile. One that reached his eyes and from his heart.

"Hate to interrupt this tender moment. But Harley and her companion are on the move."

...

"I think we're safe now." Shadow told her.

They had traveled many miles down to one of many underground caves. It was to this particular cave they went to. Shadow had been planning to make it a home for him and Harley once he could convince the Council to agree to their marriage. It was against their law for a Rat to wed and mate with a Mouse. The Martian Mice felt the same way about the Rats. Both groups believed either group carried disease.

"You don't know where they've been. Those Rats are nasty." Different mice said.

"The Mice are full of disease and their blood is filled with poison." The Rats would say.

Shadow was sure he could convince the Council to approve of their marriage. He couldn't use Ratchet as a best man since the Council kicked him out of their city for ruining their chances of getting the Regenerator.

"Wait here." He told Harley.

"Why? Where are you going?" She asked.

"To get us a Regenerator." He replied.

He ran through one of the caves and through a hole that led to daylight when he saw something that stopped him dead in his tracks Ratchet was standing on a stony cliff. From that distance, he could look down and see the Biker Mice, Charley, and Carbine on their bikes combing the area.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked.

Ratchet took a large stick and began dislodging a huge boulder being held in place by a small rock.

"You ruined my chances of being rich. Because of you I have no home. If I can't have what I want, neither will you."

Shadow knew he'd start an avalanche and it would crush the mice.

"No! You can't! Harley told us not to kill anyone." He replied.

"Wrong! You agreed. This is war. It's us or them." Ratchet replied back

Shadow grabbed his arm to stop him. Harley came out to help. She grabbed Ratchet's other arm.

"I thought I told you to stay put. Harley, get out of here!" Shadow yelled, "Run!"

"No, Shadow, I'm staying with you." She cried out.

'Stupid b-! Let go!" Ratchet screamed.

She held on screaming. Shadow was yelling at her to let go. She wouldn't.

The mice heard the struggle as well as Harley's screams.

"Up there!" Throttle exclaimed, pointing at the cliff.

"Give up! It's over." Vinnie cried out.

"Never! We Rats will be the ones to save Mars!" Shadow replied.

"Starting with killing you." Ratchet said, pulling out a blaster.

He fired.

"NOOO!" Harley screeched, jumping in front of Vinnie.

Harley lead out a loud gasp as the laser fire penetrated her shirt, fur and flesh. A large crimson spot soiled her chest. She slowly looked down as her own blood began pouring out of a small hole. Harley began feeling very weak as she fell her knees buckle and go out from under her. Vinnie quickly caught her cradling her in his arms.

"HARLEY!" Shadow cried out.

"She...I..." Ratchet said, in a daze over what he had just done, "Stupid Mouse."

Shadow socked him in the jaw knocking him out cold.

"Sweetheart..."Vinnie whispered.

Harley turned her head to look into Vinnie's crimson eyes. Eyes as beautiful as rubies. Eyes that now filled with tears.

"Why...?" He began to ask.

"I couldn't let him hurt you. It..was... always...you." Harley managed to get out, as her eyes began closing and everything started going black, "The...one...I...really wanted."


	12. Chapter 12

An Alliance is Formed-Chapter 12

She didn't love me. She...loved you." Shadow said, in a low voice to Vinnie.

Vinnie wasn't surprised. He had noticed the way Harley acted nervous around him. Blushes showed up in her face and she'd smile. The feelings he had for her had come back. He missed her more than he realized. Then he remembered Charley. Both women were so alike in personality it scared him. Was that why he had taken to Charley so quickly? She reminded him of Harley?

Both women had blue eyes except Charley's eyes were more a greenish blue color. Their hair color was almost identical. The only difference was that Charley wasn't a Martian Mouse. There was no fur on her body. The only hair she had was on her head. She was a human and it surprised him how different her anatomy was to his people. But it didn't matter to Vinnie whether she was a mouse or a human, the attractive, young woman captured his heart with her beauty, her warmth, and her bravery. As much as he had loved Harley, he now loved Charley.

'You did this to her!" He screamed, taking out of his jacket a large dagger.

That brought the white mouse out of his thoughts.

"Now you die!"

Shadow began charging and screaming at Vinnie.

"I didn't do this!" Vinnie cried out, jumping and dodging clear of his swipes with the dagger. He tripped over a small stone protruding out of the ground. Vinnie fell over and turned over sitting up.

"You played with her heart. You took her from me! It'll be the last thing you do!" He said, standing over Vinnie with a gloating smile. He was about to stab him when it was shot out of his hand.

"You're not taking out our bro, Rat Face!" Modo said, as a smoking, bionic cannon was aimed at his head, "Step away from him."

Shadow did as he was told.

He was quickly apprehended by Martian Military.

"Stupid! Why did she get in the way?" Shadow blurted out, looking down, quietly sobbing, "Harley..."

"Take them away!" Carbine blurted out.

One of the Martian Military picked up the unconscious form of Ratchet. Two others grabbed Shadow by the arms. They took them to the dungeon and locked them up.

...

Harley was rushed to Martian Command's sick bay. Vinnie was upset. Charley tried her best to comfort him. Throttle and Modo stood by their youngest brother.

"It'll be okay." They told him.

"Yeah." Vinnie said.

Penella came out of the room. Modo and Vinnie ran up to her.

"How...is she?" Vinnie asked.

"She lost a lot of blood, Vin." Penella told him, "We have her stabilized."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure."

She led him into a room.

"Take all the time you need." She told him, closing the door behind him.

Harley laid there on the bed covered by a sheet and blanket. An oxygen mask covered her nose and mouth. An IV stuck in her arm. Her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted open.

"Harley?"

Her eyes opened.

"Hey, cutie." A small smile formed on her lips.

"Sweetheart, I just want you to know that I never forgot about you. I never gave up. I tried to find you. And I'm sorry I let you down. I wasn't able to protect you then and..now."

He looked down as he said the last part.

He jerked up to feel her hand on his arm.

"Vinnie, it wasn't your fault. For the longest time, I thought it was. I thought you had given up on me, but even then part of me still wouldn't hate you. I never stopped loving you. I tried to forget everything: the life I had with the Freedom Fighters and you."

'Is that why you started a relationship with a rat?"

"Shadow isn't just a rat. He saved my life. I owe everything to him. He and his people took me in and nursed me back to health after Mace injured me." She replied.

"Do you love him?"

"I'm grateful to him for saving me." She managed.

"You didn't answer my question."

Harley looked away. She did care for Shadow. He was a lot like Vinnie except his fur was black. They both had red eyes. Eyes like glittering jewels.

But did she love him?

When he talked about getting married and having kids when he was helping her escape, her mind flew back to Vinnie. Could she honestly say she loved Shadow and wanted to commit her whole life to him? As she thought about it, she realized she could not. She wanted to marry for love not out of obligation. It wouldn't be fair to him.

'No..." She said, in a low voice, "I mean, I'll always be grateful to him. He did save my life. I thought I could forget about you, Vinnie, but I...It was hard being separated from you the first time. I...don't.."

"Harley, listen to me. I'll always care about you. I never stopped. But, I found someone else I love already." Vinnie said, that last part with determination.

Harley looked away as a small tear escaped out of her eye. She felt sad but knew there was nothing to do about it.

"I hope she deserves you." She murmured.

...

"That was quick." Charley said, as Vinnie walked back out into the waiting room. The auburn-haired lady mechanic eyed him cautiously.

Throttle was flipping through an old Martian magazine while Carbine sat next to him drumming her fingers on her chair. Modo and Penella sat and were talking to each other in a corner. Everyone turned to look up to see the white furred mouse enter the room.

"Yeah, they're transferring her to sick bay in a few days. With a few weeks rest, she should be up and running." Vinnie replied.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Why you say that?"

"With the way she's been throwing herself at you, do I think I have reason to be alarmed?" Charley asked.

"Well, Sweetheart, I wouldn't worry. I let her know this mouse is a one-woman mouse now. I'm officially not available anymore." He grinned, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Glad to hear that." She said, as the two shared a romantic kiss.

"WHOOOOO!" crowed Throttle and Modo.

Modo and Throttle were fanning themselves with their hands.

"Sweet!" Penella cheered.

"About time you two made it official.." Carbine said.

...

The next day, the body of the Plutarkian Finn was laid to rest under a large boulder. Zephrine made a traditional Plutarkian shroud made out of colors of teal and white cloth. The Mice along with Gil and Zephrine had a small memorial service for him. Carbine, Penella, and Zephrine were clad in black dresses. Gil stood aside watching the casket.

"Today, we commend our friend and brother, Finn to the grave. A brave and true friend who never stopped fighting for peace." Stoker said, after Throttle, Vinnie, and Modo carried the heavily wrapped casket and placed it gently in the freshly dug grave.

Zephrine wept openly at the sight of the young Plutarkian's casket.

'i will carry on Finn's work. I will fight for peace as he did." She said, with determination.

"Me, too." Gil said, and taking Zephrine's hand, " Finn told me to go and make you happy."

Zephrine broke down as she realized even facing death, her happiness was in Finn's thoughts. It was more important to him than anything else.

Gil cradled her in his arms.

Zephrine looked up into the sky.

"Thank you, Finn." She smiled, through her tears.

...

Vinnie was serious about Charley but his relationship with her wasn't the only highlight on Mars. Both he and Throttle had the pleasure to witness the marriage between Modo and Penella. The blushing bride, clad in a beautiful pale pink wedding dress and matching pearl necklace and bracelets, proudly walked down the aisle to her beloved husband to be. Modo was a handsome cut of a mouse in a midnight blue tuxedo and light blue shirt.

A Martian Mouse priest performed the ceremony. Modo kissed his new bride on the lips.

"Citizens of Mars, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Modo Maverick!" He cried out.

Applause thundered loudly. The loudest came from Vinnie and Throttle.

...

Stoker activated the Regenerator which produced enough water to save all of Mars. Plants, flowers and other vegetation began to grow back across the surface of the planet. Harley decided to leave Martian Command. She asked Shadow to go with her. He was reluctant. He still had a hard time accepting the fact that she wasn't in love with him.

"I'm sorry, Shadow. I do care for you. I..."

"But you care for that mouse more, don't you?" He cut her off, angry.

"I never played with your feelings..." She began.

"Really? You need to decide what you want, Harley, because I'm not staying around to be your rebound guy!"

He then stomped off before he could see the shocked look on her face.

"Shadow!" She cried, running after him.

"Ouch."

She looked to see Charley standing against the wall.

"Maybe he's right. I hurt him. I don't blame him." She said, looking down, "I don't deserve him. Anyone."

"Give him time. He may surprise you." She replied, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you being so nice to me? After the way I treated you." Harley asked, glancing in shock at the auburn haired mechanic, "The way I threw myself at Vinnie..."

"Maybe because I know what it's like to love someone once."

'I still...Oh, Sweet Mother of Mars...I thought I could forget him...start over with Shadow...restart my life..."

Charley looked worried for a minute as it seemed like the tiny woman was going to lose it at any minute.

"Then after seeing him?" Harley thought, then out loud to Charley, "I am going away...I have to go away..."

''Harley?"

"To my family: the Nomad Rats. Where I found true happiness." She began walking away towards the exit of Martian Command.

"Wait!"

Both ladies looked up to see Shadow carrying a large metal canister on his shoulder.

"There's enough water for drinking and starting a garden." He began at Harley's shocked face, " Courtesy of Stoker and the Regenerator."

"Shadow..."

"Quit standing around gawking. Rat City awaits us." He grumbled.

Harley grinned then turned to Charley.

"Charley?"

She turned to look at the auburn hair mechanic who looked so small in the doorway of sick bay.

"Take care of Vinnie. Live happily with him." She said, walking away.

"I will. And take care." Charley replied.

...

The Martian Mice and The Plutarkians sat down together to form an alliance of peace between their two planets. Throttle and the other mice agreed to the ceasefire on the condition the Plutarkians destroyed the dreaded digging machines used to strip mine Mars and other planets.

With the High Chairman and the Council dethroned, the people agreed. Many were hungry. Their children were in rags. Food was soon provided thanks to Zephrine and Gil showing them how to access the resources on their own planet.

"Looks like everything's finally falling into place, babe." Throttle told Carbine one night while they were cuddled up in bed, "Mars is finally at peace."

"Then I can finally tell you something I've been dying to tell you." She replied, an impish twinkle in her eye.

Throttle's eyes got big as a wide smile spread across his face.

"Carbine...you...we..."

"That's right, my love. I'm pregnant...again." she smiled back.

...

Nine Months Later...

"C'mon, Carbine, honey, push!" Penella told an ashen-faced and sweating Carbine as she laid on the operating table. Penella, clad in scrubs, stood between her legs.

Carbine screamed. Agonizing screams. Throttle stood next to her bed holding her hand.

"You can do it, babe. I believe in you." He said.

"That makes two of us. AHHHH!" She screamed out.

Suddenly, there was the most wonderful sound any new parents ever heard of. The sound of a baby's cry. Penella took it and cleaned it up and wrapped it in a blanket.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!" Penella beamed, gazing down at the new infant.

She handed the baby to Carbine who held it in her arms.

"She's perfect." Throttle breathed, gazing down at the hairless baby mouse.

Penella was about to walk away when she saw something that made her froze.

She quickly put the baby in one of her assistant's arms.

"Penella! What are you?" Carbine began.

"We're not done. There's another baby inside. You need to push again like you did before." She replied.

Carbine did as instructed. The baby that Penella took out was an unhealthy blue.

"Why isn't my baby crying?" Carbine asked, panicking, "Is she or he breathing?"

"Penella... what's going on?" Throttle asked. His tan face was now white.

He couldn't take losing another child.

Penella began performing CPR on the unconscious fetus. She was blowing air down the baby's lungs, checking for blocked passageways, and giving chest massages. Within minutes, the baby began coughing and let out a whimpering cry. The skin color turned a normal pink.

Both parents breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm now happy to tell you both that you're the parents of two little girls." Penella said, beaming, after cleaning the baby and wrapping her in a blanket.

Both babies were put in the arms of their mother who gazed at them lovingly.

"You did good, babe." Throttle told her, gazing at her and at their beautiful new babies, "So know what we are gonna name them?"

"Hope and Peace. Because it's what I've always wanted for Mars." She replied.

The End


End file.
